The Only One
by Cuddy Cabin
Summary: Faith and Bosco come together. Can a woman from Bosco's past tear them apart? UPDATED APRIL 16
1. Default Chapter

The Only One  
  
"I have something that I have to tell you". Bosco said to faith.   
  
He said it so quietly, she wasn't sure he had spoken. She turned her head around to look at him closely. He was sitting as far away from her as possible in his car. He was looking out the drivers side window, his fingers wrapped around the steering wheeel, in a vicelike grip.   
  
In the three months that they had been together they had never had anything to disgaree about other than what take out to order on a saturday night. Faith felt scared. She dreaded the conversation that they were about to have. She always thought it would come down to this. She knew that Maurice Boscorelli didn't fall in love. He had a good time and then ended it. His relationships always ended the same way. She just didn't want it to end. Bosco was the only person who truly knew her..really knew her. They had been partners for eight years. He knew everything about her and she about him....but they had never made any promises to each other. Faith held her breath as Bosco started to speak, still not looking at her.  
  
" You know what you mean to me, right"? he asked. She looked over at him and saw the two shining tears in his eyes that threatened to break loose.  
  
"Ya. I know. What's this about Bos"? She asked quickly.  
  
" I jus wanted ya to know before I say what Im gonna say, Faith." he said. He looked absolutely fearful of telling her what ever was on his mind. She knew that it had to be important. She couldn't remember a time when he was this upset and nervous.  
  
"Bos, what ever it is you can tell me. Come on, its me. Your partner and your best friend." she reminded him gently. "I'll understand what ever you have to tell me".  
  
"Will you? he asked, looking over at her. "Will you just listen until I'm done and then you can hate me or whatever" he said, beginning to drum a mindless beat on the wheel.   
  
Faith reached over and took his hand off the wheel, holding it between the two of hers. "Go on Bos." she said.  
  
He gently pryed his hand out of hers, and placing it back on the steering wheel, praying that she wasn't offended by the gesture. He knew that when she heard what he had to say that he'd never feel her hand in his again.   
  
"You are such a jerk, boscorelli", he thought to himself. "You had the best woman in the world and now you've gone and screwed it up, just like always, just like your whole damned life...you always do this." Visions of his father yelling in his face, telling him what a loser he was , flashed through his mind. "Oh well," he thought.."it had to end sometime". Might as well get it over with. He took a deep breath and began, still not looking at her.  
  
As he pulled his hand away from hers, a sick feeling came into the pit of her stomach. She knew that he was breaking up with her but she knew how compatible they were. In every single way that counted. And things in the bedroom couldn't have been better, in her opinion. "You're so stupid, faith", she chastised herself silently. "Bos has never been a one woman man. You should never have allowed yourself to get involved with him this way." But the gentle side of her reminded her that he had been the best thing in her life since she and Fred had gotten divorced. He had been there the whole time before, during and after. He was there when Emily and Charlie had died in the fire. He had helped her out and stayed by her side the entire time, even helping her pick out the caskets and making funeral arrangements. He was there when Fred wasn't. As a matter of fact, as soon as he knew that it was over with Fred, he had broken up with that girl he had been seeing for sometime. He had said that he wanted to be available to her at any time, to talk or just be there. And having a fling, as he put it, could wait. Even if she just had to talk or cry about it, he had insisted on her using his shoulder. He'd have it no other way. And she knew that she never would have made it through without him. But now it was over and she was totally unprepared for it. She turned her head and looked out the window briefly before turning back to him, ready for the blow he was about to deliver.  
  
Before he could begin, the tears that had threatened to break forth only moments ago, spilled down his cheeks and dripped off his chin. He made no move to wipe them away, just turned his head to stare out the window again.   
  
"Bos, you're scaring me" Faith said, a little annoyed that he was dragging this breakup out longer than he had to. She was surprised that he was making such a big deal about it, crying and all that. Why didn't he just say it was over? Why the tears? Was this the way he broke up with all his girlfriends? But it was all she could do to hold herself together and not cry. She could do that in private.   
  
Bosco brought his hands to his face and wiped his cheeks and eyes with the backs of them. He glanced over at her, not sure how she was feeling. He detected fear in her eyes. Plenty of fear, but also a lot of hurt. He could tell that she was trying to hide it behind a look of annoyance.   
  
Oh, how he loved her. They had only been together for three months, but he had been in love with her for the past eight years. He hated to hurt her, lived to protect her and make her happy. These past few months had been the happiest in his entire life. He had the love of a woman who could make him feel like he was worth everything. That he was a good man, not a screw up, loser, like his father had told him all his life. It just wasn't fair! Why now! Why at all! His brain screamed out for answers that he already knew. It's murphy's law. You are a screw up, you always were a screwup and you'll always be a screwup!  
  
" You remember that Alicia chick that I was seein' just before you and Fred broke up' he asked quickly. Not waiting for an answer, he continued on " the one from my old neighborhood?   
  
" Ya". She said. " Here it comes," she thought. "He's gonna tell me that he's getting back together with her. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to know any of the details...not about how she had some hold on him just because she was italian, the real thing. What ever the reason was, she wasn't going to listen.   
  
Before he could reply she snapped at him " Bos, you don't have to do this. I'm not stupid, or a little girl. You're getting back with her? Am I right? Let's just say that we knew it wouldn't last...no big deal. We can go back to being partners and leave it at that."   
  
With that said, she turned and grabbed the door handle and started to let herself out of the car. He reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.   
  
"Faith, wait" he pleaded. She didn't look at him, but she didn't finish getting out of the car either. "What" she snapped at him. "I don't want to hear about you sleeping with her or what a mistake it was or that you're sorry Bos. I don't intend to sit here all day while you get the balls to break up...."  
  
"Faith! he said, rather loudly. He was hurt by her hostileness, by her annoyance with him, by her unwillingness to hear what he had to say.   
  
" I was gonna tell you something else. You think I'd ever break up with you? He followed his last line with a thin, brittle laugh. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. There isn't a woman out there who compares to you" He gestured out the window using his hands to demonstrate.   
  
"I love you more than you will ever know, Faith.." he choked out. "But I always mess everything up, don't I"?   
  
he looked up at her, searching, hoping that after he told her, that she wouldnt turn away from him.  
  
She felt awful. She knew she was being childish, acting this way. But she was hurt and so close to bawling like a baby. All she wanted to do was take Bosco in her arms and hold him close. He was obviously in a great amount of pain. And she wanted to scream at him, ask him why he would do somehting, what ever it was, to mess up what they had. In the end, her compassionate side won. She scooted over towards him, lifting his chin, so he would look at her.   
  
"Bos, Im sorry, but you're scaring me...what's going on? I promise I won't say a word till you're done." With that, she moved back to her seat, but reached out and held his hand firmly, letting him know that she was ready to listen and that he wouldn't get away easially.  
  
" Well. She called me yesterday and said that I had to come over and see her." He watched her eyes closely, seaching for hints of how she was feeling. He continued on, " I went over while you were out and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you", he said quicky. " I know it wasnt right, but I ...um......well... I just didn't. Anyway..." he blew out the air between his lips and ran his free hand through his hair. " Ah.....and she's pregnant". 


	2. The Only One: Chapter 2

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy   
  
  
  
TV Shows » Third Watch » The Only One text size: (+) : (-)   
  
  
  
Author: Cuddy Cabin 1. Default Chapter2. 2 Understanding3. Alicia Garland4. The Meeting5.6. Chapter 5 Alicia's Song   
  
  
  
PG - English - Romance/Suspense - Published: 04-01-04 - Updated: 04-02-04 id:1798640   
  
  
  
The Only One- Chapter 2   
  
Faith felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Actually, she felt sick to her stomach. The feeling of outrageous jealousy spread through her. She dropped his hand from hers, as if it were contaminated. She had the most intense urge to cry, but stopped herself. When she looked at him this time, it was with disgust and sheer anger. Her breathing had increased tripple time and she was dangerously close to hauling off and punching him in the face.   
  
When she opened her mouth to speak, it was as if common sense had flown out the window, and something darker, more ugly had replaced her tounge.   
  
" I can't believe that you slept with her Bosco! And you pretened to love me! You made love to me for three months strait and you let me believe that we had something more than just sex... You never change, do you? You just can't keep it in your pants...." She continued on, ignoring the pained expression on his face. If she lived to be a hundreed, she would never forget the way he was looking at her right that moment. With his heart in his eyes....  
  
....She was hurting him worse than any other woman had....and it was worse because she was the only woman he had ever truly loved. She was crying now, not caring if he saw her or not. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks, dropping down onto her sweater.   
  
" I just have one question and then I don't ever want to talk about this again. And you can get yourself a new partner." she stated flatly, in a thick voice that he had come to know only came out when she was hurt. He nodded , his eyes shut, trying to keep out the tears that demanded to be let free.   
  
" I want to know why? Why would you turn around and do the same thing that Fred did to me? How could you do that, knowing what I went through..and I didn't even love Fred like I love you?   
  
His eyes snapped open at the mention of the word . Instant alarm was his. Faith loved him. Faith LOVED him! And now, after eight years, after all this time wishing and hoping, she admitted that she loved him, which was something that she hadn't done before today....and now it was over. But wait! What was she talking about? Doing the same thing that Fred did to her....oh Shit! She thinks that I cheated on her with Alicia...oh, no...please, no.   
  
" Faith, wait !" He attemped to make her listen...but she was already half way out of the car. " Faith, " He yelled louder. He jumped out of the car and ran over join her on the sidewalk and grabbed onto her arm. She was walking as fast as she could, trying to ignore the fact that he was practically ripping her arm out of its socket.   
  
"Get away from me, Bosco" she yelled at him, yanking her arm away.   
  
" No, Faith, wait," he said desperately..locking his arm on her again. " Faith, you don't understand, you have to listen to me" she threw his arm off her and continuted walking.   
  
" Faith, please listen to me" he yelled in a much stronger voice. He could see the only way of stopping her was yelling out his business for all to hear, right there on the busy sidewalk. But he loved Faith enough to do anyting short of killing someone, to get her to listen to him.   
  
" Faith, I slept with her before you and I got together...I....she stopped in her tracks but did not turn around. Bosco ran over to her and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away again. She looked at him, her lips trembeling, and her whole body shaking. She wasn't sure if she heard him right.   
  
"What did you say" she asked him.   
  
Bosco cupped his hands around her face and brushed the tears from her eyes as they spilled down. " I slept with her when you were with Fred. She's four and a half months pregnant and just decided to tell me now". he said, a little angrially. " "I love you Faith, I need you. I have never cheated on you. I would never cheat on you. You mean everything to me."   
  
Faith looked up at him, deciding whether or not to believe his story. He had never lied to her before, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen, did it? She was the one who had the track record of lying in this relationship. Her cancer, for starters. Bosco hated it when she lied to him. She decided to go with her gut and believe that what he was telling her was true. She was just happy that he wanted to be with her.   
  
Suddenly, she realized how much Bosco truly did love her. After all, he had chased her down the busy New York city streets and had yelled his business in front of total strangers, just to get her to listen to him. Bosco did not do those things. But the Bosco that she knew now was not the Bosco that she was partners with. This Bosco was loving and attentive, caring and wonderful. She knew the sun rose and set on her happiness. He would do anything to make her happy. She felt guilty for thinking that he would betray her. Just because bad things had happened with Fred didn't mean that Bos would be the same way. No, she had a right, an obligation to be happy this time around.  
  
Without giving it any more thought, she wrapped her arms around Bosco and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
" I'm sorry Bos". she said. She lifted her head and brought her hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks. " I know you wouldn't lie to me. It's just that it's hard for me, ya know"? " I love you, and I was just so scared that you had done the same thing as Fred".  
  
Bosco held her out at arms length and gave her the sweetest smile. " Honey, I love you more than anything, but if you ever compare me to Fred again, I will have to break up with you". He chuckled softly, shaking his head. He looked at her, his eyes locking with hers and not letting go. The deep blue reflected all the love he held for her. " Do you honestly think that I would ever make the same mistakes that that jag-off made? " Fred's loss was my gain, Faith. And I will never betray you. You are my partner, my lover and my best friend. Don't ever forget it". he said, pretending to be angry. He put his arms around her again. Hell, he didn't care that he had just embarrased himself in front of all of these strangers. He had the best woman in the world in his arms. And he never intented to ever let her go.   
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
* Just for everyone to know: I do not own Third Watch. I am only using my imagination like everyone else. Please don't sue me. I'm a single mom.  
  
** Also, this is my first story ever....please be gentle.  
  
I hope you all enjoy this.   
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Default Chapter2. 2 Understanding3. Alicia Garland4. The Meeting5.6. Chapter 5 Alicia's Song 


	3. The Only One: Chapter 3

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The Only One - Chapter 3  
  
Bosco and Faith returned to his place to have some dinner and talk some more before they had to go to work. He still wasn't quite sure what to do about Alicia. He had known her since his mid teens. His mother and her father....well, you get the picture. As a result, the two of them had spent a lot of time together at his mother's bar or her father's house. When Faith and Fred had been on the outs the next to last time, Bosco really thought that something might happen between he and Faith. But, as usual, she made up with Fred and let it go. When she told him that she was staying with Fred, it hit Bosco hard. He cursed himself for thinking that she would run to him, although it was always his secret fantasy.   
  
That very evening after hearing that Faith was not going to leave her husband, he had been feeling sorry for himself and ended up at his mother's bar. Alicia was there, sitting in the corner drinking shot after shot of Whisky. She was a really pretty girl, bosco had to admit that much. With her long brown hair and big blue eyes, she turned many an eye. She was about five foot five, with a very curvy body.   
  
When she saw him at the bar she immediately ran over and hugged him. He had always felt a little weird about being touched by other people. But, that night he didn't mind. After all, it wasn't like he and Faith had anything going . He was just wasting his time pining away for his partner, whom he would never end up with. She had asked him what he was up to and told him in great detail what she had been doing for the last ten years or so. She and her current boyfriend had just broken up that evening, to be exact, and she had needed to forget the events of that day, so she had ended up at Rose's bar. Bosco had almost given up on getting away from her when she point blank asked him if he'd like to go home with her. He wasn't about to argue with that. He hadn't had to do a thing. She was in control and was running this show. All he had to do was go back to her place.....what could happen, right?  
  
Bosco heard his name being called, bringing him back into the present. He and Faith were sitting at the kitchen table having coffee and sandwiches before their shift.  
  
" Oh, what? Sorry." he mumbled apologetically.  
  
" I just asked if you had any idea what you wanted to do about the baby". she said quietly.   
  
Bosco could tell that she was giving this baby thing a great deal of thought already. That was Faith. Always the thinker. And he was the one who always flew by the seat of his pants.  
  
" I, uh, I'm not really sure. I mean, I know that I can't be like my dad was. I have to be there for it, right?" he looked at her as if to ask her what he should do.  
  
" Bos, I can't tell you what to do. I just want to know what to expect from Alicia. I mean, does she know we're together? Faith asked as she stirred her coffee around.  
  
" Ya. I told her that I had been with you for the last three months and she didn't say anything one way or the other. It was like she didn't even hear me. I gotta tell you Faith, she's pretty worked up over this baby. I mean in a weird kinda way. She was talking about names and stuff that we would do together and.....almost as if she thought we were gonna be together...I dunno..." he trailed off while trying to pick up on what she was feeling.   
  
Faith looked down at her plate. Her food was hardly touched. She didn't really want to hear about Alicia, but she did...she just couldn't get over this intensely jealous feeling in her heart. She was having Bos's baby, not Faith. Faith had secretly longed for her and Bosco to have a family together. Since Emily and Charlie's deaths, she missed being a mom so much that she thought that she might die. If Bosco hadn't been there for her, she might have well comitted suicide. But she had to know what she would be dealing with.  
  
" Bos, do you think that maybe you should be together with her? I mean, do think it would be the right thing or something"? she blurted out  
  
Faith was quite unprepared for his answer and the anger behind it.  
  
Bosco pushed his chair out from under him and stood up. " Is that what you want, Faith"? he spat at her. " Do you want me to leave you for her? If you really wanted out that bad all you had to do was say so. Don't cover it up by being all concerned about Alicia".  
  
He turned and walked into the livingroom and stared out the window. He was seething on the inside. He had just emptied his heart out onto the sidewalk of New York just to find out that Faith thought he may be better with someone else. Man, he felt like a total jack ass for being so open with her. He looked out over the buildings across the street, wondering if anyone in those apartments had an easy life. No complications, just a sweet easy ride on the highway of life. Of course, he knew that that wasn't reality. Everyone makes their own beds...and sooner or later we all lie in them. Too bad he had laid in Alicia's bed.  
  
Recovered from her shock at Bosco's outburst, Faith cleared the dishes from the table and put them in the sink. She walked into the livingroom and wrapped her arms around Bosco's waist, her head on his back. " Bos" she said in a soothing tone, " I don't want you to leave me for anyone. I just thought that maybe you would want to try it with the mother of your child, that's all. I love you. I was just trying to help.."   
  
Bosco put his hands over hers and squeezed gently. " I know. Faith, I'm so sorry. I've been such an ass today. I'm just really mad that she waited for all those months before telling me. Why would she do that"? he asked while he turned around to look into her eyes, his own tearning over. He cupped her face with his hands. " You're the one I wanted to have kids with. Do you know that I always hoped that you would leave Fred? I wanted you to be with me, not him. He never knew how to treat you right. And now I get the chance to show you what kind of man I can be and I go and screw things up...worse than anything. I got another woman pregnant. A woman that I don't even love, let alone like".   
  
Faith was shocked at his revelations. She had never known that he thought of her that way when she was still with Fred. Still, she liked the fact that he wanted to make a family with her....and if her hunch was close to right, he might be getting that wish a little sooner then he expected..............  
  
Two tears escaped his eyes and made their descent down his cheeks. " Faith, you'd be crazy to stay with me now. I understand if you don't want to be with me. I wouldn't blame you a bit."   
  
Her heart breaking for the man she loved, Faith wiped the tears off his face. Then she took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. " Maurice Boscorelli, I love you. It wouldn't matter to me if you got ten woman pregnant before we got together. Ok, rephrase that. I WOULD care if you did that..but it wouldn't change the way I feel about you. You are my partner, and my best friend. We'll get through this together, babe. Just like everything else. Oh, when are you going to see her again"?   
  
" I told her I'd come by on my lunch break tonight.....you wanna come with me"? he asked gingerley, not sure if she would actually want to go.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him deeply before she replied " Where ever you go I'll follow".  
  
They hugged tightly, reassuring each other that everything would be fine. Bosco grabbed his keys, took Faith's hand and locked the door behind them.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Apartment of Alicia Garland  
  
Alicia Garland was dancing around her small apartment while swinging a mop back and forth over the honey colored hard wood floor. In her condition, which was four and a half months pregnant, she couldn't be too careful. After all, she was having Mo Boscorelli's baby. A son, to be exact.   
  
She smiled when she thought of all the great times the three of them would be able to have together. He had told her that he was dating someone else, but it didn't matter to her. She would charm him into staying with her. She loved him. She needed him. They had known each other since they were kids. She knew him inside out. They had slept together quite a few times in the years gone by. She was his first. She had been very pleased with herself for that. They said that you never forget your first. She knew from the last time that they had sex that he hadn't forgotten. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he came into Rose's bar and picked her up. She had to wait until the time was right, though. She knew that between the first and seventh of the month was her prime time to get pregnant.  
  
She again smiled at herself when she thought about how easy it had been to stop him from using any protection with her. Another thing that she had been very proud of. He used one with everyone else he had sex with, but not with her. That said something, right? She was special. She was deemed un-condom worthy...and in this day and age that had to mean something important.  
  
Alicia was sure that this girlfriend of his was just a fling. What kind of stupid name was 'Faith' anyway? It sounded like one of those hippy chicks who were really spaced out, with no brain power whatsoever. Mo didn't have serious relationships. She knew that. But he had never gotten anyone pregnant before, that she knew of. Rose was always telling her that she was just dying for a grandchild.   
  
Alicia thought back to the day before Mo had taken her home. She was at Rose's bar having a few whisky sours, listening to the older woman tell her how much she was looking forward to being a grandma. It was a sign! Alicia knew that for sure. In some way Rose was telling her just what she needed to hear. After all, Rose liked her well enough, and she sure would be happy to know that Alicia was going to give birth to her first grandchild! Yes, she knew that she had done the right thing by tricking Mo. How else was he going to settle down? No, he was just what she needed.  
  
Happy with the apartment, Alicia sat down at her vanity table and began to prepare herself for Bosco's visit. It was only 4:00, but you never could be too careful when it came to one's looks, she told herself. She brushed her long, wavy brown hair until it shone, carefully pinning it up in a chignon. She had done her hair that way the night she and Mo were together and he had said that he loved it. Satisfied with her hair, she started on her make up. Putting on foundation and silky face powder, flattering eye shadow and eyeliner and finishing with pink lip gloss. Now it was time to get dressed. Alicia was so happy she could hardly contain her excitement. When she finished dressing in her most flattering dress, she patted her pertruding stomach. " Tonight is the night that I bring your daddy home to stay, little guy. Wish momma good luck". With that, she went to sit in the living room to wait for Bosco, even though he wasn't due for at least three hours. 


	4. The Only One: Chapter 4

The Only One - Chapter Four-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch, or anything but my own characters. Please don't sue me: I'm a single mom, just writing for fun.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Faith and Bosco were having a relatively uneventful shift so far, but they had chased a couple of kids for stealing an old woman's purse, only to have one of them trip Bosco right into a mud puddle. As hard as she tried, Faith could not help giggling every time she thought of him falling sideways into the puddle. In the end, the kids had got away from them, but not before laughing and pointing at Bosco from a safe distance away.  
  
" WHAT"? Bosco demanded, when Faith started laughing again.  
  
" Nothin' Bos, it was just really cute how you landed on your tushie like that" she giggled. " Awww, come on. If you'd like, I could give you a good cleaning when we get home. Maybe a bubble bath..." she playfully poked him on the arm.  
  
He pretended to be hurt, giving her the pouty lip. Then he grinned at her before reaching over to run his hand up her leg. " Only if you're in it to make sure I don't hurt myself".  
  
She grabbed onto his hand, giving it a squeeze before she looked at her watch. " Oh, Bos, we need to call in for dinner. You told Alicia that you'd be there by seven, right"?  
  
Bosco groaned, remembering that he had told Alicia that he would come over that evening. It wasn't the unborn baby's fault....but he just really didn't want to see her. He had known her for a lot of years, but there was something about that girl that he didn't like. She was too needy, too pushy. She had been his first. He was only sixteen at the time and he was happy that he could find someone to do it with him. Teenage boys are generally happy to do it with any girl who'll have them. Bosco was no different. But Alicia had always been way too attached to him. He just thought that she would grow out of it. He had known that going home with her was a mistake. He knew that right away. She kept asking him when he was going to call her, when they would be getting together to do something else. In the end, he just told her that he wasn't ready for anything serious yet, but when he was he'd give her a call. He hoped she hadn't taken him at his word. Maybe she'd get back together with that boyfriend of hers? If he was lucky...ya right...who would seiously want that clingy nutbag attached to them? He shuddered, knowing that for better or worse, he was always going to be attached to this girl. And it scared him. It scared him to death.   
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A little after seven Bosco and Faith pulled up outside of Alicia's building. Neither of them were looking forward to this meeting, but both knew that if they stayed together there would be many more meetings like this one. Bosco was surprised at how well Faith was taking the news about Alicia's pregnancy. If Faith had been pregnant would he have been as understanding? He hoped that he would. Of course he would. He would have accepted Emily and Charlie into his life, had they still been alive. Bosco quit thinking about it as he looked over at Faith. " You sure you can do this Faith"? he asked quietly.  
  
She glanced over at him, tucking a loose strand of her ponytail behind her ear and grinned at him, " Is that a trick question"?   
  
" Come on then, let's just get this over with and see what she wants". he said gruffly, opening the door to the RMP.  
  
They walked up the concrete walkway and opened the front door. Bosco rang her apartment bell. Faith looked over at him. He was so nervous, about as nervous as she looked. He was tapping his foot so hard she thought he might just go through the floor. And in true Boscorelli style, Bosco began to grumble and curse under his breath, a sign that he was extremely stressed. " She knew I was comin at seven. I tole her seven. I only have an hour to eat. What takes a person so long to answer the damn door...no, not even answer the door, push the buzzer to let us in! Faith, I can't wait no more....I think we should just call..........."  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of the buzzer that indicated they could open the door. Faith pulled the handle and let him walk in ahead of her. They went up two sets of stairs and found their way to apartment number seven-teen. Bosco liked his lips, which felt like sandpaper by this time and looked at Faith. " You ready"? he asked before raising his hand to knock.  
  
" It's now or...." Faith started to say.  
  
She stopped what she was saying when the door abruptly opened. There stood Alicia, in all her four and a half month glory, dressed as if she were going to the prom. She looked like she was about to entertain a number of guests. But that wasn't what threw Faith. She looked absolutly shocked to see Faith standing there next to Bosco.   
  
She quickly regained her composure and motioned for them to come in. " Maurice, you didn't need to bring your partner with you" she said with a wide smile. Anyone could tell that it was completely fake. She was trying to cover up her obvious surprise at seeing another woman with Bosco.  
  
"Uh, Alicia, Faith is my partner, but she's also my girlfriend. Don't you remember me telling you about her"? he asked, surprised that she didn't seem to recall the last conversation they had. But not wanting to push things, he stepped through the doorway with Faith right behind him.  
  
" Hi, I'm Faith Mitchell". Faith said, holding out her hand to the other woman.  
  
Alicia acted as though Faith hadn't spoken and turned her attention toward Bosco. Unfortunately, Bosco had his back turned and didn't witness the snub from Alicia.  
  
Faith dropped her hand, with no intention of holding it out again. Screw her, she thought to herself. Let her be that way.   
  
Alicia showed them into the small kitchen, where she had two places set up at the table. Two very well set places. Fine China plates, silver serving trays and a small silver ice bucket with a single bottle of beer in it. She didn't notice the looks on either of their faces at seeing a table so intimately set. She pulled out a chair for herself and one for Bosco, intentionally leaving Faith out. She turned to Faith with that surrupy fake smile. " Faith, do you mind if Mo and I talk alone? I'm sure you understand. There's just some things that I need to discuss with him that doesn't involve you".  
  
She said that last part pointedly, as if to tell Faith that she had no place at her table, in her conversations or in her life. And especially, not Bosco's. But Faith was not about to cause trouble for Bosco today. He was too stressed out as it was. She was comfortable now with her relationship with him. She didn't need to be in the room with him. She trusted the bond they had and she knew she had no reason to worry.  
  
Before Bos could say anything, Faith answered her with the same amount of fake cheerfulness, " No problem. I'll just leave you two alone....and find out about it later". she added under her breath. " I"ll be in the car babe". she said. That last part just to be snotty.   
  
Bosco replied " Alicia, she can stay. Anything that you say to me you can say in front of her". he stated firmly. Faith knew how uncomfortable he was, so for his benefit she added, " Don't worry. I'll just be outside. You two talk about your stuff".   
  
And with that, she walked out the door, making sure she shut it softly. She didn't want to look pissed, and slamming the door would do just that. But she was pissed. There was something off about that girl. Faith couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the eyes. The way she had looked at Faith made her almost look like she was seeing around her. Through her, like she didn't even exist.  
  
Faith pushed those thoughts away as she walked out into the crisp evening air. She knew that this was only the beginning. And she feared what was to come.  
  
TBC 


	5. The Only One: Chapter 5

The Only One - Chapter Five- Alicia's Song  
  
He speaks to me  
  
To me alone  
  
His is the one  
  
I feel at home  
  
He watches me  
  
He's all I need  
  
To me, the only one  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alicia leaned across the table to look at Bosco. She was visibly happier now that Faith had gone outside. Her moood was lighter, her tone breezy as she put her hand over his.  
  
He looked at her with surprise before pulling his hand back. He didn't want to upset her, but he sure as hell wasn't going to hold her hand. She had lied to him! She hadn't even told him about the baby until now! He didn't quite understand why she would have waited so long to tell him, but he intended to find out.  
  
"Alicia" he began, " I only have an hour for my break, so can we get on with this"? He didn't mean for his words to come out sounding like that, but he was really uncomfortable with being there and really uncomfortable with the idea that this woman was carrying his child. She obviously had some sort of problem with Faith.  
  
Alicia moved her hand off the table and put it in her lap. The smile on her face remained, almost pasted on. In the light coming from the glow of several small candles, she looked almost ghoulish.  
  
" Maurice, I just wanted us to get together and talk things out, see where we go from here. There really wasn't any need for you to bring her along, was there"? She put extra emphasis to the word 'her'. " I mean, it's not like you two are engaged or anything. I know you Mo. And we have a baby coming very soon, so maybe we can do this without Faith for the time being. I think we have a lot to discuss and.....".   
  
Bosco cut her off before she could continue. " Alicia. I don't know what you think is going to happen between us, but you need to know that Faith and I are as solid as it gets. I havn't asked her to marry me yet, but I will. It will happen. So don't go making plans that don't include her."   
  
He leaned forward, elbows on the neatly set table. He began to scrub is face with his palms. Anther sign that he was getting worked up. " I will pay for the doctors bills until the baby arrives and then we will set up visitation and child support, but only if you tell me the truth about one thing" he said.  
  
" Anything Mo. You know you can ask me anything" she said, sitting forward, her face inches away from his.  
  
He sat back in his seat, not wanting to get too close to her. " I want to know. No, I demand to know why it took you four and a half months to tell me about this child". he said firmly.   
  
He was angry now. Alicia caught right on to that. She was beginning to feel a bit put off by his attitude. She was carrying his child. The first grandchild and he was sitting here like he didn't even care how she felt. He should be thanking her for giving him the best gift of all: His own child. It had to be Faith, she concluded to herself. It was her fault that Maurice wasn't excited about this. Yes, it was ALL HER FAULT. She would take care of that in her own time, but for now she would concentrate on making Maurice happy. She would win him over. She could do that. Once he saw his son he would have no problem leaving Faith behind. She would make sure of that.  
  
" Maurice, I didn't want to bother you. I know how busy you are and I know that a child is a big responsibility. I just needed time to think of how I would tell you. I was talking to your mother today and she is so happy for us. She said that if we got married......"  
  
Bosco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Get married? Was she crazy? She must be, cause there was no way that he was going to marry a girl that he had a one night stand with. Talked to his mother? Bosco inwardly groaned to himself. No doubt he would come home to fifty messages from his mother wondering why he hadn't told her before. Alicia had no right to talk to Rose about anything concerning his life. She had taken away the moment from him. Not that it was going to be something he told Rose about with any real joy, but she still had ruined it.  
  
Bosco slapped his hand down on the table, causing Alicia to jump. He stood up and pointed his finger at her. " Do you seiously think that I'd ask you to marry me? Havn't you heard anything that I have said to you? We had a ONE NIGHT STAND! It wasn't love. I don't even like you. How DARE you go to my mother behind my back and tell her about this! I'll tell you one thing, lady. You and I will never be together! Ever! Do you hear me?  
  
He started to walk out of the room but stopped when he realized that Alicia still had that silly smile pasted to her face. It was as if she hadn't heard a word he said. She calmly looked over at him and said " Maurice there really isn't any need to be upset. Why don't you finish your shift and then we'll talk later. I was thinking about the name Ryan for a boy. Ryan Maurice and for a girl I was thinking about maybe Katie. What do you think"? she asked, still smiling.  
  
Bosco snorted with discust. He didn't bother to answer her. He just turned his back and walked away, slamming the door behind him. He knew he was in trouble, he just didn't realize how much.  
  
TBC  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I know that there was a mistake in the story. I posted it twice and the chapter headings are wrong. I don't know how to fix it...could someone please tell me? Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story 


	6. The Only One: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or any of its characters. I only own Alicia Garland and who ever else I decide to make up. Please don't sue me: I am very poor single mom!  
  
I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Chapter six -   
  
As Bosco walked down the steps of Alicia's building he noticed that Faith wasn't in the RMP. He looked around, hoping that she hadn't just walked off . No, he reasoned, she wouldn't do that because they were still on duty. Then he spotted her on the other side of the car, starting to stand up. He walked around to her, almost stepping in the contents of her stomach that were now on the pavement.  
  
" Are you ok Faith"? he asked, concerned because she had done the same thing twice last week.  
  
" Ya, I'm fine". she said. She didn't look fine. Her hair which was usually pinned up in a bun was down around her face. She looked pale and kinda green. She took a deep breath and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. " Maybe it was the atmosphere in your girlfriends place. She sure is somethin'". she said sarcastically.  
  
" Man, let's get out of here". he said quickly. " That broad definately has somethin wrong with her head". he said as he got into the car.   
  
When they were both buckled up and on their way he spoke again. " Faith, she's crazy. Do you know what she suggested that we do"?  
  
Faith popped her gum and looked over at him and said sarcastically, " Get married"? She looked over at Bosco expecting some flippant comment, but he just stared at her.  
  
" You're not serious! She actually thought that you'd marry her? And you said she has known you since childhood? She doesn't know you very well". Faith exclaimed.  
  
Bosco nodded. And then realized what she was implying. " What is that supposed to mean"? he said, a little hurt.  
  
" Oh, come on Bos, it's not like you had a great track record with the ladies...know what I mean? What did you tell her"? she asked.  
  
" I told her that it wasn't going to happen. She told ma about the baby. She want behind my back and told my mother! What right did she have to do that"? he shouted. " I only saw her once. I mean that way. Sex. I saw her again a couple of times and we talked and stuff. I wasn't really even seein' her. And now this! I'm in a livin' nightmare". he growled.   
  
He looked at himself in the rearview mirror. His face was flushed and his eyes looked wild. He ran his hand through his hair and looked over at her.  
  
Faith could tell that he was really worked up over what had happened. He had every right to be. This girl wasn't going to make things easy on either of them.  
  
" Take it easy Bos". she said soothingly. " We won't let her ruin things. You'll see. We'll just keep going the way we were and you'll fit your son into your life just fine". She reached over and took his hand into hers. He kept looking over at her. He was so lucky, he thought to himself. Faith was the strongest woman he knew. If anyone could deal with a situation like this, she could.  
  
"55-David, respond to a TA on West Avenue. 55-David".  
  
Faith picked up the radio and responded, " 55-David on the way". She looked over at Bosco and grinned. Back to the grind.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alicia's Apartment  
  
Alicia was sitting at the kitchen table reading a baby magazine. She hadn't moved since Bosco had stormed out of her apartment. Every few minutes she would look into her compact mirror to check her appearence. She had to be looking her best in case Bosco returned. She was sure he would return. It was just a matter of time.  
  
She was replaying the whole scene in her head. She realized that it wasn't until Faith had started to leave that Maurice had gotten miffed. DAMN HER! It was ALL her fault! If she hadn't have come over with him, he wouldn't have been like that. She was sure that they could be happy together. Why was she the only one who could see it?  
  
Alicia stood up from her seated position at the table and walked into the livingroom and grabbed her coat. She decided to go pay a visit to Rose at the bar. Rose would understand. She had to understand the position that Alicia was in. She was determined not to be a single mom, the way her mom was. No, she had to have Maurice at all costs. By this time next year she would be Mrs. Maurice Boscorelli. She could feel it.  
  
As she shut and locked the door behind her a plan was forming in her mind. She grinned at her own genious. This was gonna work for sure.  
  
TBC...please R&R. It will help me write faster. 


	7. The Only One: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch. I am writing out of my own imagination. Please don't sue me!  
  
Author's Notes: I am hoping to put some real action in here soon, so don't grow bored....there's more to come!  
  
The Only One: Chapter 7  
  
Bosco's Apartment  
  
The sun peeked through the venetian blinds casting a warm glow over the apartment. Faith woke up and looked at the clock. It was 1:30 in the afternoon. Wow! They had slept for a full twelve hours after their shift was over. She wasn't surprised, considering the emotional strain they had had for the past 24 hours. She looked over at Bosco. He was sleeping peacefully, curled up on his side. He was so cute when he was asleep. Faith resisted the urge to run her hand through his short brown hair. She had something very important to do.  
  
She had been spending most nights at Bosco's for the last three months. It was kinda wasteful for her to keep paying for an apartment that she didn't use, but Bosco hadn't mentioned the two of them moving in together permanently. She was hoping that he would, but she didn't want to push it. She was amazed that he had even been in a comitted relationship for this long. She knew he would ask her when the time was right.  
  
She pushed back the covers and silently slipped out of the bed. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a tank top and a pair of sweats. It amazed her that almost every article of clothing she owned was in this apartment in its own designated drawer. She might as well face it. They were living together, whether they admitted it or not. But it made her happy and as far as she could tell, it made him happy too. She thought back to when she and Fred were married. She had never been happy to wake up next to him. She always woke up with a feeling of dread in the mornings. She and Fred had faught every day of the week. She and Bosco never faught. They were so in tune with each others needs and feelings that they didn't have anything to fight over. Oh, they got annoyed with each other all the time, but it was just a stress release to be able to blow off a little steam. For the first time in her life she was truly happy with her choice in men. Everything was perfect except that Emily and Charlie were no longer here with her. The very thought of that caused a pain in her heart. She missed her kids so much it was hard to breathe at times. She pushed the thought of her children out of her mind as she put on a pair of sandals and headed out the door.  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon, not a cloud in the sky. It was July and it was hot as hell out, but Faith loved the warm weather. She tilted her head back, relishing the feel of the hot sun on her face. As she walked down the sidewalk she noticed other women strolling babies along. Young children content to be taken for a long walk on a great day. As soon as kids get into the stroller, something happens: They just become so content. For Faith, a stroller had ment an hour or two of peace. Emily and Charlie both loved to go walking and sometimes it was the only thing that saved her sanity. Both her kids had been cholic and very cranky. As she continued along toward the drugstore she wondered if she was about to have another child to stroll along.  
  
After making her purchase of not one, but two pregnancy tests, she left the store and walked to the nearest Starbucks. She got coffee for herself and one for Bos. He needed coffee the second he woke up...he really wasn't a morning person.  
  
She decided that she would take the test before he woke up and then decide how and when to tell him. She knew she was pregnant. She had been almost four weeks late for her period. Even with everything that was going on with Alicia, she was really hoping that the test was positive. She wanted another child to hold, to love. She was pretty sure that Bosco would have been happy before, but that was when he didn't know about crazy-ass Alicia. Faith rolled her eyes just thinking about her.  
  
Faith was back at the apartment by 2:00. She opened the door and stepped inside. It was quiet. She set the coffee down on the kitchen table and took her small drugstore bag down the hall to the bathroom. She looked in the bedroom along the way, expecting to see Bos still sleeping peacefully, but he wasn't there. She continued into the bathroom and hid the bag under the sink. She walked back out into the kitchen to get her coffee. On the table was a note that she hadn't seen previously, from Bosco. She picked it up and started to read, " Ma called me to come see her at the bar. Be back soon. I love you, Bos".   
  
She set the note down and decided to go take the test right away. Then she could decide how to tell Bosco that he was about to become a father. Again.  
  
TBC 


	8. The Only One: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or any of its characters. I do own Alicia Garland...and I am not making any money off of this story! I wish!  
  
The Only One: Chapter 8  
  
Bosco woke up to an empty apartment and a phone that was ringing off the hook. He cursed loudly as he crawled over the blankets to reach the phone on the floor beside the bed. His hair was on end and his face was beginning to look scruffy. He needed a shower and a shave.  
  
He reached the phone and yanked it off the hook. " What"! he shouted, in true Bosco style.  
  
" Maurice! This is your mother"! Rose said angrily. " Get over here right now! Do you hear me? Right now"! and with that she hung up.  
  
" DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT" Bosco yelled into the phone, before throwing it on the floor. He didn't bother to hang it up either. He knew that if he did, Rose wouldn't stop calling until he showed up at her place. Or worse, she'd come over to his. Either way he knew he had to see his mother today. He got up out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and his black boots. He grabbed his NYPD baseball hat, slammed it on his head and wrote Faith a note. He grabbed his keys and slammed the door.  
  
As he started his Mustang he saw Faith through the rear-view mirror walking into their building with coffee. Coffee sounded real good to him at that moment but he knew he didn't have time to talk to Faith. He would see her soon enough. He backed the car out and put it into first. There were many things he wanted to do on his day off, like spend time with her and do much more productive things...but he reminded himself that that was how he got into this situation in the first place.  
  
"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT"! he yelled as he drove to Rose's. It was gonna be a great day.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rose Boscorelli's apartment  
  
Rose looked out the kitchen window to see her eldest son getting out of his car. He looked very tired and very grouchy. Well, he was gonna have somethin' to groan about when she was done with him! She was so disapointed. This was the kind of behaviour she expected from Mikey, but not Maurice.   
  
Sure, Maurice had done his share of running around, but he had never gotten anyone pregnant! He was with Faith now, yes, but she wondered how he could just abandon his child like that. Imagine, him telling Alicia to get an abortion! Her grandchild! Over her dead body!  
  
She was fuming by the time he knocked on her front door. It didn't help that she was almost three sheets to the wind. Stress usually did that to her. When stress hit, she drank. It was as simple as that. Now, if she were to tell the truth, she'd say that she spent pretty much all of her time drunk...but she had a very stressful life, didn't she? An ex-husband who was abusive, a drug dealing son and now, another son who would actually suggest that his first child be aborted in some back woods clinic! Ohhhh, was he gonna get it!  
  
Rose opened the front door and immediately gave Bosco a hard slap to the face.   
  
" Ma, what the hell's wrong with you" he shouted, rubbing his red cheek.   
  
"What's wrong with ME? What is wrong with ME?" she pointed to herself. " No, I'd say 'what's wrong with YOU', Maurice"! " How could you treat the mother of your unborn child that way, huh"? she was yelling really loud now.  
  
Bosco pushed past her and walked into the house and headed strait for the kitchen, Rose following at his heels, cursing and yelling at him. He went strait for the liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of Johnny Walker and poured himself a small glass. He gulped it down in seconds and started to fill another. Rose leaned against the doorway, her eyes burning into him, accusingly.  
  
" Alright Maurice, tell me why you acted this way. Alicia came to see me last night and told me what you suggested. Why, I never.....".   
  
" Ma! I am going to tell you this ONE time" he spat, pointing his finger at her. " She had NO business coming to you! NONE! That was MY business to dispense on MY own time. I don't want you talking to her about me again! Do you HEAR me"? He slapped his hand down on the counter for emphasis.  
  
He was really wild at her. She was HIS mother. She needed to support HIM, not some nutjob like Alicia. Truthfully, he was hurt. He was hurt that she slapped him, that she would talk to someone else about him. It felt like a betrayal.  
  
Rose took a step toward him, shaking her head. " Don't you EVER tell me who I can or cannot speak to, Maurice! I stopped taking orders from your father years ago, and I'm sure as hell not starting to take them from you"! she hissed at him.  
  
" Now I want to know how you could suggest what you did? Faith's kids died in a fire eight months ago...."   
  
Bosco interrupted, shouting at her " What does Emily and Charlie have to do with anything"?   
  
Rose kept right on talking, " ....and you have the nerve to suggest an abortion! Shame on you, Maurice! Shame......"  
  
Bosco thought he had heard wrong. Did she say 'abortion'? "Faith never had any abortion, Ma. What the hell are you talking about? Were you drinking moonshine again? I tole' ya not to do that. You're talking all crazy. I....."  
  
" I'm talking about you telling Alicia that she had to have an abortion and that she could pay for it herself. I'm talking about......"   
  
Bosco stood there, unable to articulate anything resembling words. His mouth hung open. He was in complete shock. Rose stopped talking, thrown off by Bosco's sudden change in behaviour. She sensed that he was about to go into a rage. His face had turned beet red and his eyes were wild with anger.  
  
" I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT" he sreamed, livid at the suggestion that he would tell her to have an abortion. He picked up the bottle of Johnny Walker and threw it against the wall, smashing it to bits. " That b***H! That b***h! Just wait until I get a hold of her! If I have to drag her here to tell you the truth, I will"!   
  
" Maurice, baby. Calm down. I'm sorry I upset you". She walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for him and one for herself. She knew she had to calm him down NOW, before he completely lost it. The last time she had seen him this mad was when his father had come home drunk and was beating her up. Maurice had come along just as it was happening. He had nearly killed his father that night. It took three other cops to pull him off of Raymond, but not before Maurice had broken his nose and two ribs. Raymond never touched Rose again.  
  
He was shaking, he was so angry. His breaths were uneven and he was grinding his teeth. Rose sensed that there was more to this story than she had heard.  
  
" Maurice, talk to me. Tell me what happened with her". Rose said calmly. She had dropped her tone down considerably, given his current demeanor.  
  
" I told her that I would pay for the doctor's bills and that after the baby was born that we'd discuss child support and visitation. I NEVER told her to have an abortion! She's crazy, ma. C-R-A-Z-Y! She said that you told her that we should get married and........".  
  
Rose put her hand over her mouth and shook her head slowly. " I never said that Maurice. I would never say something like that. I love you and Faith together. It isn't my business to tell you to marry anyone".  
  
Bosco narrowed his eyes and looked at her scepticaly, " Oh, it's not your business to tell me who to marry, but it is your business to call me and demand for me to come over here and to hit me in the face"?   
  
" Oh, Maurice, I'm so sorry". Rose said, reaching over to hold his hands in hers, "Baby, listen to me. She came into the bar last night. Cryin' about how you told her to have an abortion and that you called her a slut and a tramp. She told me that she told you months ago about the baby and that you told her it wasn't yours. I was upset because she was obviously pregnant. I mean, I saw her at the bar different times and she never told me that it was yours. I didn't know that you had hooked up with her". Rose began to cry, feeling very guilty for taking someone else's side before talking to her own son.  
  
Bosco felt bad for yelling at her. He was taking out his frustration on his mother. What kind of a jerk was he anyway?  
  
His anger now in check, he leaned over the table and gave her an awkward hug. " It's ok ma. I'm sorry too. I never should have taken this out on you. But she is lying to you. I didn't know about the baby until a few days ago. She never told me anything".   
  
Rose broke the hug and stood up to grab a kleenex. She blew her nose and went to the liquor cabinit, bringing out a new bottle of Johnny Walker. She grabbed a glass for herself and sat back down. She poured herself a drink and one for him. " What is the point of her lying to me, then" she wondered.  
  
"Ma, there is something wrong with her...I mean, REALLY wrong". he said emphatically. " You should have seen the way she treated Faith. It was like she wasn't even there. I told her that nothing would happen between us and she didn't even acknowledge it. It's like she really believes that we will end up together. What am I going to do, ma"? he said, putting his head in his hands.   
  
Rose looked over at him, this time with a sympathetic look on her face. " You do the right thing, Maurice. You stick by her and you help her through this. No matter what the circumstances, she is carrying your son". She leaned forward and ran her hand through his hair.   
  
"Do you remember when you were a little boy and we would have our little talks"? she asked, a faint smile on her face.  
  
He grinned at her. " Ya. I was such a dork, huh"?  
  
She swatted his arm playfully. " No, you were very perceptive, Maurice. You knew more than you should have at the age of ten. Do you remember what you said to me about parenting". He nodded.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears. " You said to me that no matter what ever happened in your life, that you were gonna be a better father than Raymond was. That you were always gonna be there for your kids and that you would never turn your back on them the way he did to you and Mikey".   
  
She put her head down so he wouldn't see the tears escaping from her eyes. Then she looked back up at him as they fell down and took his hand, covering it with both of hers. " Well, now is the time for you to step up and be there for your son. I know that you'll be a better father than Raymond was. You have a great big heart, Maurice. And I know that you'll do the right thing. Faith loves you. She'll stand by you, no matter how crazy Alicia is. You two are unbeatable. Together, you'll find the strength to battle this. And you'll be getting a wonderful reward. A son. You can right the wrongs that were done to you. Your son will be your reason to live".   
  
" And besides" she smiled widly, " No one is gonna rob me of having a grandson to spoil".  
  
Bosco had to resist the urge to cry. He remembered that conversation well. It had been after Raymond had beat up his mother. Again. He was sitting in the same spot that he was in now, telling his mother how he would be a better father than Ray was. It wouldn't be hard. Ray wasn't a decent man or father. Hell, he wasn't a decent human being. But Bosco knew that it was time to be a man. The kind of man that didn't walk away from his kids or beat them or call them terrible names. He was gonna do this right. He had to. His son depended on it.  
  
Bosco stood up and motioned for Rose to do the same. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. " Thanks ma. I really needed to hear that".   
  
He cleared his throat and picked up his hat off the table. " I gotta go see Faith. We have to sit down and talk about some stuff. But you an' me, we'll talk again soon, okay"? he said softly.  
  
She nodded and picked up the glasses they had been using and brought them to the sink. She watched him walk outside and get into his car. He waved as he pulled away.   
  
Bosco felt much better that he had talked to Rose. He felt a little guilty about yelling and smashing the bottle and everything, but he knew that Rose had forgiven him. It was like that between them. They might not have said how they felt all the time, or even most of the time, but every once in a while they had these great talks. One thing was clear to him as he drove home. He was never so sure of anything in all his life. He was going to ask Faith to marry him.  
  
TBC 


	9. The Only One :Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch. I am just making this stuff up as I go along....please don't sue!  
  
The Only One: Chapter 9  
  
Faith decided to call Bos at the bar to see how much time she had until he came home. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.   
  
" Haven's. Who ya lookin' for"? answered a woman who Faith recognized as Natalie Richardson.  
  
" Hey Nat. It's Faith. Is Bos around there"? faith asked.  
  
" Bosco? No. Havn't seen him". Natalie said.  
  
Faith could tell that they were busy. Even at 2:00 in the afternoon. But there was no time limit for alcoholics. Morning, afternoon, evening. It was all the same to someone who just had to have a drink.  
  
" Oh, he left me a note saying that Rose called him to see her at the bar". Faith said.  
  
" Rose isn't working until 7, I think. She's home as far as I know". Natalie said, and then " That'll be $8.75 love". she said to someone in the background.  
  
" Ok Nat. Thanks. I'll see you later". Faith said. She hung up the phone and walked down the hall into the bathroom.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bosco had almost made it home before he decided to take a little detour. He did a u-turn in the middle of the road and headed towards his bank. He went in to the ATM machine and withdrew $500 cash from his savings. He then walked down the street and went into a jewellery store.   
  
The sales lady behind the desk came over to him immediately, asking if she could help him find anything. He looked around uneasily, not sure where to start.  
  
" I'm..uh...looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend". he said, looking around into different display cases.  
  
The pretty brown haired lady smiled at him. " Is this your first time"?  
  
Bosco was unsure of what to say. Did sales ladies usually ask about your sex life?  
  
She laughed and elaborated, " I mean buying an engagement ring"?   
  
Bosco nodded. " I just decided today to ask her and I don't want to do it without having a ring". he explained.  
  
" Well, just let me show you a few rings that we just got in from France..."   
  
Bosco shook his head. There was no way he could afford anything that expensive. " Um....what can you show me that I can buy with $500 cash"? he asked quietly.  
  
He suddenly felt cheap. He wanted to buy Faith a $5,000 ring, but he couldn't afford it. He wanted to buy her something that showed her how much she ment to him. He didn't think she would mind if he didn't spend his life savings on her ring. It was the sentiment that counted, wasn't it?  
  
The lady smiled at him again, " Don't worry about it. I just got engaged a few months ago and my ring wasn't all that expensive. I'm sure that she will love whatever you choose. Don't tell anyone, but I'm supposed to show the most expensive ones first. But that'll be our little secret". she said, winking.  
  
She led him to a display case that had many beautiful rings at half decent prices. There were rows and rows of them. It was going to be hard to choose. He began to feel overwhelmed at the thought of picking out a ring that would suit her until death do them part.  
  
In the third row, nestled at the end, he saw it. The diamond was a good size, but that wasn't what did it for him. There were birthstones on either side of it. Faith was born in August, and this ring had the August colors. A very pretty light green, which he knew was her favorite color.  
  
" I'll take that one". he said, pointing.  
  
" Do you know what size her finger is, sir"? she asked.  
  
" Um...I'd say about an 8 maybe"? he guessed. What did he know about finger sizes?   
  
" Well, I'd say that it's your lucky day. It is on sale this week for $499, taxes in and it's a size 8, so you won't have to wait to have it sized. How's that"? she said.  
  
" Great. I'll take it". he said, slapping his hands together. He was grinning from ear to ear. Was Faith ever gonna be surprised at this!  
  
He paid the lady and walked out of the store, the ring safely tucked into his jeans pocket in its own little box.  
  
He walked down the street and got into his Mustang. He decided that he would take Faith out to dinner that night at their favorite restaurant. After dinner they would take a long walk and then maybe for a carriage ride through Central Park. Then, when the mood was right (and he prayed that it would be right...they needed a good evening to help wash the stress of the last few days away), he would ask her to make him the happiest man in the world, by becoming his wife.  
  
Excited by his plans for the evening, Bosco pulled the Mustang out of the parking space and and started towards home, not noticing the huge mack truck that was coming toward him on the wrong side of the road.   
  
TBC 


	10. The Only One: Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Faith sat on the edge of the tub and stared at the two pregnancy tests that sat on the sink. Both were positive. She knew that she should be sensible about this. She should be worried or upset. After all, this would be the second time in one week that Bosco would be told that he was going to be a father. There were so many reasons to be upset either way she looked at it. But she couldn't help it. She was on top of the world!   
  
She stood up and took both tests and put them under the sink. For sentimental reasons she wanted to save the sticks. She had done that with Emily and Charlie's tests. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed and her eyes were sparkling. She decided to have a shower and get ready for Bos to come home.  
  
She turned on the water, whistling as she did so. On second thought, she decided to have a bubble bath instead. She put the stopper in the tub and dumped in some rose bubbles. As she took off her t-shirt she heard the phone ringing. "Damn". she muttered. " Oh well, if it's important they'll call back.". She finished undressing and stepped into the warm water and began to think about how she'd tell Bos the news.  
  
She hoped it was a boy, so they could name him after Charlie. But a little girl would be nice, so they would name her after Emily. Maybe just as middle names, she thought. This child had to have its own identity. Not named after someone else. As she sat there thinking about it the phone rang again. She knew that she didn't have time to get out of the tub before whoever was on the other end hung up. She hoped it wasn't Lieu calling to see if they would come in on their day off. She wanted to spend what was left of the day with Bos. She leaned back into the tub, letting the water lull her into relaxation.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alicia's Apartment  
  
Alicia was lying on the couch, eating chocolates. She knew that it would make her gain a lot of unnecessary weight, but she still had that one vice. She was looking at a picture of Maurice that had been taken at the New Year's Eve party last year. He was wasted. His eyes were bloodshot, but he was still sexy as hell. He had on a nice fitting black turtleneck sweater that showed off his chest and back. He also had on tight jeans that made his butt look awesome! She remembered dancing with him. He held her so close, she was sure that he'd take her home that night, but he didn't. So, the next time they met, she had done the asking. And he'd accepted. Too bad Faith had to go and get in the way. She still blamed her for the way things were between her and Bosco.  
  
Everything that had happened at Rose's bar had been perfect. Rose was so sympathetic and understanding when Alicia had come into the bar crying. She had hugged her and told her that she wanted to hear every detail. Boy, she was sure shocked when Alicia told her that it was Maurice's baby she was carrying. In a matter of seconds, she had Rose wrapped around her finger. Rose was already taking her side when she found out that Maurice had demanded that she have an abortion. It didn't matter that all of the things she had said weren't true. Rose was a full blown alcoholic. No one would believe what she said anyway. Alicia could say that there was another pregnant girl at the bar. She marvelled at her own ability to make things go her way. It was just a matter of time before she could put her plan into action. Then she would be rid of Faith, and she could have Maurice all to herself. Sure, it would be hard for him at first. He would be upset, but she'd be there to take care of him. To love him and one day he'd just wake up and realize that he did love her. That he had always been in love with her and their son, who she was going to name Dallas. Dallas Maurice Boscorelli. It had such a good ring to it. All she needed now was a little more time to make sure that everything went according to plan. It had to be accidental. Maurice was a damn good cop and he would be able to figure it out if it wasn't perfect.  
  
Alicia sighed, thinking about their night together. It had been months ago, but she still lived it like it was yesterday. His hands on her, his eyes, his smile. He was sooo right for her.  
  
She rolled over on her side, her long brown hair falling over her face. She flipped it back over her shoulders and brought her hand down to her stomach, which she began to rub. She started to sing softly,   
  
" Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna get you a daddy bird. If that daddy's not around, momma's gonna find Faith and hunt her down. If little Faith won't go away, momma's gonna kill her and then we'll play...... ".  
  
TBC 


	11. The Only One: Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch...blah, blah, blah. I am just writing for fun.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Angel Of Mercy Hospital  
  
It was now 5:00. Bosco had been rushed into Mercy in critical condition. The driver of the mack truck was drunk and on the wrong side of the road when it had hit him. Bosco had been too busy thinking about his plans for that evening to notice.  
  
He had sustained multiple injuries to his body. He had a broken arm, four broken ribs, punctured lung and a broken leg. If that weren't enough, he was now in a coma.  
  
Paramedics Kim Zambrano and Carlos Nieto had taken the call and brought him in. He was now in intensive care, awating surgery to fix the punctured lung.  
  
Kim and Carlos stood at the nurses station talking quietly. Nurse Mary Proctor knew they were worried and brought them both a cup of coffee. It wasn't her job to do so, but she had grown to know these paramedics and police officers over the years and she wanted to do something to ease the tension.  
  
" How is he Mary?" asked Kim nervously.  
  
The older woman looked at Kim and shook her head. " I'll tell you Kim, I can't say for sure, but I'd be surprised if he makes it through the night. His injuries are bad. The punctured lung didn't help any, either. We just have to wait and see if he wakes up. Has anyone called Faith? She's usually the first one here when he gets hurt."   
  
Carlos shook his head. " No, we never thought. What's the number Kim, I'll give her a call.".  
  
"No. I'll do it. You go restock the bus. I'll meet you out there". Kim said firmly.   
  
" Ok. Whatever". he said, shrugging his shoulders. He walked down the hall to try and catch up with a pretty new intern before she stepped into the elevator. She stepped in and he followed right behind her. " Hey there Marissa, did I ever tell you how pretty...." The doors shut. Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
He was the LAST person she would want to get a call from. Carlos was not known for his sensitivity. Rather, he was known for his insensitive comments as well as his childish behaviour and male chauvanistic attitude. She could just imagine him calling Faith and saying something like " Faith. Get your ass down here. Bosco's been in a real bad accident. Ya better get here before he dies".   
  
Kim took a deep breath before reaching for the phone. She hated making calls like this. She had never gotten over Bobby's death, and every time she had to make a call she was always reminded of him.  
  
The phone rang about eight times before Faith picked it up.   
  
" Hi, Faith? It's Kim. It's not good news. You may want to get over to Mercy right away....it's Bosco. He's been hurt bad. Real bad."  
  
TBC 


	12. The Only One: Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still do not own Third Watch. This is for fun....you know the drill.  
  
The Only One: Chapter 12  
  
Faith's whole body shook as she hung up the phone. She burst into tears and slid down the counter onto the floor. How could this happen now? Today, of all days. Kim had told her to get to Mercy right away. That is was serious and she couldn't waste any time. And that's just what she was doing here on the floor.  
  
She stood up and brushed the hair out of her face. She grabbed her sweater and keys and rushed out the door. A second later she rushed back in to call Rose. There was no answer, so Faith left a quick message for her to come to the hospital right away. She ran back out the door and slammed it shut. " I'm coming, Bos. Just hang on. I'm coming". she muttered to herself.  
  
It would take too long to wait for the subway, so she hailed a cab and told him to step on it. The grubby driver started complaining until Faith shouted that she was a New York City Cop and that this was an emergency. He said no more, and proceeded to drive faster.  
  
The whole ride over, she was thinking about their last eight years together. Images of them at Central Park with the kids or going to get icecream, or just hanging out, ran through her mind. She didn't even know it then, but he was the most important man in her life, the only one she could truly love. How different it is to be with someone you love, not someone you just put up with. How did she not notice that before? All those times that Bosco was worried about her, was watching her back, when all Fred ever did was complain about her...and she didn't even see the one person who had been there all along. It had only been a few days ago that Faith had first admitted that she loved him. He said it to her all the time, but she was scared that he was going to leave her because he had never been in a comitted relationship before. She vowed to herself that if Bosco made it, she would tell him that she loved him every day. If he made it. She closed her eyes and prayed silently, " Oh, God, please hear me. Please save Bosco. I love him and I need him. Don't take him away from me too. Emily and Charlie are gone, please don't let this happen again." When she opened her eyes again they were just pulling up to Mercy.  
  
Faith paid the driver and ran to the front doors of the hospital. She ran into emergency and up to the front desk. Nurse Mary Proctor was just walking off the elevator, and she spotted Faith.  
  
" Faith, come with me. He just got out of surgery and he's in unit 3. I'll take you there." she said gently, but with urgency. Mary Proctor had seen enough of these situations to know when time was running out.  
  
Faith imediately started to cry as Proctor led her down the hall. " Be strong, Faith. He's in a coma, but I suggest that you hold his hand and talk to him as much as you can. You can never underestimate the power of a loved one. Just stay with him. Now" she continued, glancing at Bosco's closed door, " You may want to be prepared for what he looks like. His arm and leg are both in casts. The scraping and brusing on his face is normal for the type of accident he was in." she explained.  
  
They opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Faith was not prepared to see what her eyes took in. Bosco was hooked up to a machine that was helping him breathe. It was making soft beeping sounds. His face was completely swollen and bruised, along with many smaller cuts and scrapes. His left leg was elevated and held in place by a metal pole. His right arm was in a cast and his nose was bandaged.  
  
Faith let out a small whimper as she took a seat by his bed. She reached over carefully and held his hand. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
Mary Proctor came and put a hand on her shoulder. " Just talk to him. He needs to hear your voice."  
  
Faith looked up at her and sobbed harshly. " Wa..what do I say to him"? '"Can he hear me?"  
  
Mary looked down at her, brushing the tears off her face before replying gently, " There is no evidence that points toward him not being able to hear. The mind has a way of shutting out painful experiences. Just tell him you love him and need him to come back to you. It may sound silly, but I have seen people come out of a coma because they had loved ones that didn't give up. That stayed and begged them to come back. And it worked. Some things just can't be explained, Faith. Don't give up on him. Just try, hon."   
  
Faith nodded and thanked the nurse as she walked out the door.  
  
She leaned over and gave Bosco a tender kiss on his forehead. " Bos, I hope you can hear me" she started. " I need you to wake up. I love you and I need you here with me. We have so much to look forward to, baby...."  
  
She was interrupted by someone opening the door softly. It was Rose. She looked like she had run the whole way there. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared around her eyes. She had black eyeliner stains all the way down to her chin. Faith stood up and they embraced, crying.  
  
When they pulled apart Rose pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down. " What happened, Faith?"   
  
" He was hit by a drunk driver in a mack truck. He was on the wrong side of the road. Bos didn't know what hit him". Faith explained, brushing the hair back out of her face.  
  
Rose started to cry again. " He was at my place this afternoon. We had a terrible fight. We made up before he left, but..oh, goodness...it's all my fault. If I hadn't called him and demanded that he come over, he'd be ok right now....I never should have...."  
  
Faith looked up at her curiously, " What were you fighting about, if you don't mind my asking".  
  
Rose looked away. Guiltily, Faith thought. She took a deep breath before responding. " Alicia came to see me at the bar last night and she told me that Maurice had demanded that she get an abortion, among other things..." she looked over at Faith, who had her mouth hanging open.  
  
" I believed her. So, I called Maurice this afternoon and told him I wanted him to come to my place so we could talk about it."   
  
Faith looked shocked. She was his mother, yes, but did she really have the right to go messing around in his personal affairs?  
  
Rose knew what she was thinking and quickly added, " I know it wasn't right. But I wanted to know how he could act that way toward her. I know it isn't the ideal situation, but she is still having my grandchild and I want to be a grandmother."  
  
It sounded a little selfish to Faith, but she understood the motives behind Rose's actions. " Rose, he never told her to have an abortion. He wouldn't do that. I mean, he can be an ass, but he's not that big of an ass." she said, a little curtly.  
  
" I know. You're right Faith. You always did know my Maurice better than anyone else. He told me that she was lying. I just don't understand why. It won't get her into my good graces, that's for sure."  
  
"Well, maybe she wasn't thinking about you, Rose. What ever her motives are, we have yet to find out. But Bos and I both think that she's a little on the crazy side". Faith said, pointing to her head.   
  
Rose started to cry again, knowing that what Faith was saying was true. " Oh, Faith, I'm so sorry to have put you two in this position. I never ment to hurt anyone. I was angry with Maurice. But I should have known better."   
  
Faith reached over and squeezed her hand reasuringly. " It's alright, Rose. I know how much you love your son. And he knows too."  
  
She stood up from her chair and stretched her arms over her head. " I'm gonna go grab a cup a coffee, you want one"?  
  
Rose waved her hand in the air, " Nah, I'll just sit here and talk to him until you come back."  
  
" Ok, I'll see you in a bit then". Faith said, and opened the door. She rounded the corner and ran smack into Alicia.  
  
TBC 


	13. The Only One: Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch...I wish. You know the rest.  
  
Thanks to those of you who gave this story great reviews. I makes me feel great and it helps me to write faster. You guys rock!  
  
The Only One: Chapter 13  
  
Faith stepped away from the door, genuinely shocked to see Alicia standing there. " Alicia. What are you doing here?" faith asked.  
  
Alicia looked at Faith as if she had asked the dumbest question in the world. She rolled her eyes and said dryly " The father of my baby is in critical condition. Where else do you think I'd be?"   
  
There were no more fake smiles and no pretend nicities. This was the real Alicia coming out loud and clear. Cold and calculating were two words that came to Faith's mind. Alicia pulled out a compact and looked at herself and began to powder her nose. Then she took out a tube of lipstick and ran it over her already overdone lips.  
  
Faith was caught completely off guard by her actions. I mean, here was Bosco in critical condition, maybe dying any minute, and that psycho skank was doing her makeup. It just didn't make sense. Why wouldn't she have done that in the bathroom? Faith was urked by Alicia's obvious attention to herself.  
  
Faith was really starting to get mad. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut, but she couldn't help herself.   
  
" How did you know he was here? I mean who told you he was here. I only found out like an hour ago." Faith crossed her arms over her breasts, waiting for the answer.  
  
Alicia looked up from her mirror and gave Faith a snotty look before answering. " Actually, I don't see that it's really any of your business, but Rose called me at the bar. She wanted me to come to the hospital. You see, Faith (she put real emphasis on her name), Rose and I have gotten very close sense I became pregnant. She sees me as the daughter-in-law that you will never be. She knows that Maurice and I have history together. I was his first you know" she said, with a satisfied smirk on her face. " And he may be with you now, but you will be real easy to replace" she finished, talking in a low voice so that no one could hear her and be able to repeat what had been said. That way she could gain sympathy later.  
  
Faith felt a surge of anger pass through her like she had never known before. She stepped up to Alicia's face and pointed her finger. " You're LYING!" she spat. " I don't know what your game is lady, but I'm gonna find out. You want to replace me? Go ahead and try. Cause nothin will ever come between me and my partner. You picked the wrong girl, Alicia. You think you can mess with me? I will eat you up and spit you out! DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN! As for Bosco, he can deal with you in his own way. You really think he's gonna marry you?"   
  
Alicia blinked her eyes and Faith knew she had hit a sore spot. Even so, Faith thought she'd pile on another piece of wood for the fire she was building between herself and Alicia.  
  
Faith threw back her head and laughed. " You must be dumber than I thought. So go ahead, you little wench, and give it your best shot".   
  
With that Faith pushed past her and headed toward the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. She was rippin mad. She didn't know if it was stress or the pregnancy, but one thing was for sure: Her animal instincts kicked in when someone was out to hurt her partner. And she knew that Alicia was out for blood. She just didn't realize yet that it was her own.  
  
TBC 


	14. The Only One: Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch. I only take credit for Alicia Garland.  
  
Thanks to everyone who took the time to write to me. You have all made me feel so welcome here at Fanfiction. Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy these next few chapters.  
  
The Only One: Chapter 14  
  
Alicia stood in the hallway of the hospital. She hadn't moved since Faith had stormed off. Inside she was a hurricane of emotions. She was angry as hell. Faith had to be taken care of, and soon. She knew that Faith would be the one to ruin her plans. She had to decide how to get rid of her quickly. Then, as if she were a lightswitch that could be easialy turned on and off, she pasted on her fake smile and pushed the door to Maurice's room open and stepped inside.  
  
Rose looked up at her as she entered. She was obviously waiting for Faith to come back in and was surprised to see Alicia there. Her face was a mixture between anger and confusion, Alicia couldn't tell which. She also knew that these emotions were ment for her. Rose no longer looked at her with pity. She looked at her as if she were the enemy. Turning the moment to her advantage, Alicia burst into tears without any effort. She brought a silk hankee out of her purse and dabbed her eyes with it.  
  
" Oh, Rose, it's really true?" Alicia sobbed.   
  
Rose, feeling guilty about her less than warm welcome, stood up and hugged Alicia to her and rubbed her back gently.  
  
" Oh honey, I know it's hard to believe, but he's gonna make it. I know it." she said softly.  
  
Abruptly, Alicia stopped crying and sat down on the chair beside his bed. She took Bosco's hand into hers and stroked it lovingly. " Oh, Maurice, it's ok. I'm here. Please come back to us. Your son needs you. I need you." she said, almost robot like.  
  
Rose was momentarialy silenced. It was as if she were playing a part in a play. She could turn her emotions on or off in a matter of seconds. Rose watched as Alicia changed moods again, this time to anger.  
  
" Do you know what Faith said to me?" she demanded.  
  
Rose shook her head and waited for her answer. She had heard the whole conversation, mainly because she had stood at the door and opened it a crack. She hated to be sneaky, but she needed to see if Alicia would tell her the truth or not.  
  
" She said that I wasn't welcome here and that I would be easy to replace. Can you believe the nerve of her? She actually stood there and told me that I had better watch my back and that...."  
  
Rose had had enough. She didn't entirely understand what Alicia's motives were, other than to cause trouble between herself and her son and Faith. Either way, it didn't matter anymore. It hurt her to know that once she said something negative to Alicia that she was taking the chance that she would never see her grandchild. But Maurice and Faith meant more to her than anything else.   
  
She took one step toward Alicia and pointed her finger at her. " I think you better leave."   
  
Alicia didn't respond. She looked at Rose with blank eyes. For a moment Rose thought that Alicia hadn't heard her.  
  
" I said I think you had better leave. Now." Rose said, a little louder.  
  
This time Alicia started to speak, but she was backpeddling. " Rose. I know you are upset, but Faith has got you snowed under. She is trying to get between us. She's jealous of me. Jealous that I'm better for Maurice than she could ever be...jealous that he and I are going to get married some day...."  
  
Rose interrupted, now with disgust in her voice. " She's trying to protect our family from the likes of you, Alicia. I heard your conversation in the hall. It was YOU. All YOU! Now, you listen to me: I want you to leave. You will never be welcome here again. There is something wrong with you...your head is all screwed up. And I'll tell you something else: I'll see to it that my son fights you for custody of that little baby because you aren't fit to be a mother! Now! GET OUT!" Rose screamed.  
  
A nurse opened the door and came in quickly. She was angry and she looked it. " What in the hell is going on in here? If you ladies don't stop this immediately than I will have no choice but to ask that you leave!" she exclaimed.  
  
Alicia stood up and rushed to hide behind the nurse. " Oh, thank goodness your here! She threatened me! I'm pregnant and she goes and threatens me. What kind of a sick thing is that to do to a pregnant girl?"  
  
Roses face was now beet red, she was flabbergasted by Alicia's out right lying! She stepped forward and tried to grab Alicia, who was still behind the nurse. The nurse pressed a button that was beside the bed and called for help. In a matter of seconds there were two orderlies in the room. Rose had amazing strength for a woman of her size. She had managed to grab a handful of Alicia's hair when the nurse was calling for help and was yanking it hard. Alicia also showed great strength for her size and had managed to get a good kick to Rose's shin before the men ripped them apart.  
  
"Easy ladie's" one orderly ordered, holding Rose back.   
  
" Ya" laughed the other, " meowwwwwwww. Cat fight!"   
  
Rose and Alicia both gave the guy a dirty look before they were pushed out of the room.  
  
" What's goin on here? Can't a guy get some sleep!" came a weary voice from behind them.  
  
It was Bosco. He was awake!  
  
TBC 


	15. The Only One: Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Alicia.  
  
I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
The Only One: Chapter 15  
  
Faith finished her cup of coffee and threw the container into the garbage. She looked at her watch and discovered that she had been gone twenty minutes. Worried that something might have happened to Bos in her absence, she hurried back in the direction of his room.   
  
As she was walking back she saw two orderlies leading both Rose and Alicia down the hallway. When Rose saw her, she yelled " Faith, he's awake! Maurice is awake! Go see him quickly!"   
  
Puzzled as to why the two women were being taken, Faith put her hand up and stopped the four of them.  
  
" What's going on here" she demanded, in her most tough cop voice.  
  
" Well, it seems that these two women decided to get into a little fight in there and we had to go break it up". said the man who was holding onto Rose.  
  
" Now we have to go escort them outside, if you don't mind" said the other.  
  
" I'm a NYPD cop and I can assure you that if anyone started a fight it's that girl right there". Faith said, pointing at Alicia.  
  
" Oh ya?" said the first orderly. " What makes you so sure? You weren't even in the room."   
  
" I know because about twenty minutes ago she threatened me". " Now, do I have to talk to your supervisor? This lady right here is Mr. Boscorelli's mother and she needs to see him.". Faith said, firmly.  
  
" Alright then". he said. He didn't want anyone going to his supervisor. He had already been told that one more problem with him would cause him to get fired. " What do you want to do with this one?" he said, motioning toward Alicia.  
  
" You can take her to hell for all I care" faith said, sarcastically. " Just get her out of my face".  
  
The orderly relaxed his hold on Rose's arm and she yanked it away, rubbing where his fingers had bit into her.  
  
They continued down the hall with Alicia struggling to get free. " You witch!" she screamed at Faith. " I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Then, as if she had suddenly lost what ever strength she had, she stopped resisting and let the men walk her out to the parking lot.  
  
" Ya. Cry me a river, psycho". Faith said dryly.  
  
Rose grabbed Faith into a hug and began to cry. " Faith, I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you and Maurice sooner. That girl is crazy!"   
  
Faith squeezed her back. " It's ok Rose. let's go see Bosco".  
  
And with that they walked into Bosco's room.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bosco was attempting to sit up when they walked into the room. Faith rushed over to his side and pushed him back down.   
  
" Bos, just rest. You need to rest baby". she said, taking his hand into hers.  
  
"Rest? How the hell am I supposed to do that with two woman fightin in my room"? he grumbled.  
  
Both Rose and Faith had to laugh. It was good to have him back in the land of the living.  
  
Faith hugged him carefully and kissed him on the face about ten times. Her tears coming down hard and fast.  
  
" Oh, Bos, I thought I had lost you. Don't ever get into another accident again, you jerk"! she cried.  
  
Rose leaned over and gave her son a kiss and rumpled his already messy hair. " Oh, Maurice, I am so sorry for not believing you. Alicia really is nuts and I told her that she wasn't welcome around here any more". With that, she burst into tears again.  
  
Bosco was overwhelmed by their show of affection. He had to admit that it felt good, though. He had the two most important women in his life by his side and for that he was grateful.  
  
" Now stop all this cryin you two. Your making me feel bad. Let's just forget about it. I'm really tired...I need to.....go...to....sleep..." he laid his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.  
  
The door opened again and Mary Proctor came in. " What's this I hear about my patient waking up". she asked, grinning. She was very pleased that he had been awake, even for a short while. Things like that almost never happened. But there were those times when someone beat the odds. She was glad that it was Bosco.  
  
Rose stepped forward and spoke softly to her, wiping her tear stained face with her hands. " I think it was my fault, nurse. There was kind of a little argument going on in here, and next thing we knew, he woke up".  
  
Mary looked at her and grinned. " Hey, what ever works, right?" " I'll let Dr. Minor know that he woke up. I'll be back in a bit". Then she left the room.  
  
Faith looked rejuvenated already. Her face was regaining its color and she looked happy.  
  
" Rose, what happened after I left?" she asked.  
  
Rose sat back down in her chair, hoping that Faith would understand why she had spied on her when she was in the hall with Alicia.  
  
" She came in and started crying and then all of a sudden she stopped. Then she got angry. I swear, Faith, that she went through about ten different moods in the few minutes she was here. It was scary." then she lowered her voice, so she wouldn't wake Bos up. " She told me that you threatened her and that you said that she would be easy to replace".  
  
Faith opened her mouth to speak but Rose held up her hand, indicating that she wasn't through yet.  
  
" Faith, honey, I hope you aren't mad at me, but I listened in on your conversation with her in the hall. I wanted to know if she was lying to me. I just had to hear for myself" she looked at Faith, trying to read into how she was feeling about this violation.  
  
" I'm not mad Rose. I'm kinda glad that someone else saw what I saw in her. She is a pathological liar, among other things. We really have to keep an eye on her. Especially when it comes to the baby. I don't think she'll make a good mother." Faith said, honestly.  
  
" That is so sweet of you. To be worried about the baby. I know it must be hard on you, Faith. I just want to say thankyou for loving my son so much. He's very lucky to have someone like you." Rose said, sincerely.  
  
" Don't thank me. I already love this baby, as weird as that sounds, because he is a part of Bosco. The truth is, I'm lucky to have him. He has helped me a lot."  
  
The two woman feel into a comfortable silence as they watched Bosco sleep. The bond between them strengthening, because of their deep love for one man. 


	16. The Only One: Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch. Please don't sue me. I'm a single mom.  
  
Thanks to all of you who wrote such nice things to me. I really appreciate it.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Only One: Chapter 16  
  
For the next few weeks Faith and Rose alternated days and evenings with Bosco. Even though he had woke up very quickly, he still wasn't out of danger yet. It was hard for him to breathe, especially with four broken ribs and his leg was very sore, as was his arm. But the puncture in his lung healed up nicely and it was starting to look like he would be able to go home in a week or so.  
  
On this morning, Rose was there. She had come in with some flowers from the 55. Everyone had been really great, he thought, as he looked around the room. At least ten people a day came to visit. They all brought some small sentiment, whether it be flowers, candy or cards. Lieu Swersky even brought him a picture of him and Faith standing outside of 55-David. Bosco was very touched at the concern that all his friends had shown. The truth was that he hadn't realized what such great friends he had until the accident. Even Sully had showed fatherly concern.   
  
And through it all, Faith stood by his side. It was easy to tell that she really loved him. Rose began to look at Faith with new eyes. She had known that Maurice had been in love with her for years. She knew that they had been dating for close to four months now and that Faith was happy with him. Rose had worried that maybe Faith was just leaning on Maurice because of the divorce and deaths of her children. She worried that when the hard times were over that her son would be left alone and she knew that he couldn't handle that.   
  
What she hadn't realized, however, before now, was that his love for her was completely reciprocated. There was no doubt in her mind now that Faith loved Maurice completly and fully. It showed in the tender way she took care of him. In the hours she spent by his bedside, telling him funny stories from work. Or just sitting there holding his hand. She even brought in an electric razor to shave his face, claiming that she didn't trust the nurses to do a good enough job. Everything Faith did for Maurice, she did it with love. Rose could finally relax. It gave her heart such joy to know that he eldest son had found love. The love that would last for a lifetime, if not an eternity.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey ma." Bosco said.  
  
Rose looked up from the magazine she was reading, " What baby? You need something?" she asked  
  
He shook his head, but he was smiling widly. " What do you think of Faith? I mean, Faith and I together?" he said.  
  
She got up and walked over to his bed and took his hand. " What do I think? I think that Faith is wonderful. I can tell that the two of you love each other very much."   
  
She ran her hand over his cheek lovingly. " What's goin on in that head of yours?" she said, hoping that he was going to ask her to move in with him and make it permanent.  
  
He took a deep breath before replying. " You remember the day I came to see you?" he asked. She nodded. " Well, on the way home I stopped by a jewellery store and I picked her up a ring. Ma, I want to ask her to marry me. Do you think she might say yes?" he asked anxiously, looking to her for the answer.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she leaned over and hugged him tenderly. " Oh, Maurice! I'm so happy for you! I never thought I'd see the day that you'd settle down!" she exclaimed.  
  
" So, do you think she'll say yes"? he asked uncertainly.  
  
" Honey, you just have to ask her. I'm sure you won't be disappointed. She loves you. And I have to tell you that I think you've made a wonderful choice. She is an amazing person. Oh, I'm so happy" she squeeled, clapping her hands like a little girl.  
  
He leaned forward in the bed and took her hand into his. " Ma. I'm not real good with saying mushy stuff...so...ah...thanks for bein here all the time.....and um...I love ya." he said.  
  
Tears welled up in Rose's eyes. She knew how hard it was for him to show any real emotion. " I love you too, baby". she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Can you go ask the nurses what happened to the ring. It was in my pocket when I came in here" he said, laying carefully back down in the bed. He grunted from the pain. His ribs were still very tender. At least they had let his leg down from that damn pole. It made his leg feel asleep.  
  
" Sure baby. I'll stop by on my way out. I have to get going to the bar. Natalie will quit on me if I leave her along much longer. I'll be back as soon as I can get away." she said rumpling his hair. She walked over to the counter and grabbed her purse and sweater.  
  
" Ok. Faith is comin by before work anyway. Don't forget to ask them what happened to the ring" he called out to her as she left the room.  
  
" Don't worry, Maurice. I'm not senile yet". she said, her blue eyes twinkling. She blew him kiss and shut the door.  
  
Bosco shut his eyes and soon fell asleep, dreaming of Faith.   
  
TBC 


	17. The Only One: Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch (but I am getting tired of writing this on every new page I write, lol).  
  
The song " Lost Together" is by Blue Rodeo. I don't own it and I didn't write it, but it is one of my fav songs. Blue Rodeo is only THE BEST band in the world! I adore them, so I hope that they don't mind if I put it in my story.  
  
The Only One: Chapter 17  
  
Faith was sitting in Bosco's kitchen drinking a cup of decaf coffee. Yuck! She hated decaf, but she knew that she had to make big changes to her diet now. She giggled to herself, thinking about her son or daughter. A new baby! A baby that was half her and half Bosco. She wondered what it would be like. Who it would look like. She was now starting to get over her morning sickness and for that she was grateful. These last few weeks that Bosco was in the hospital she had had time to adjust to the idea of a new child.   
  
She was still a little nervous about telling him. But even if he was opposed, which she didn't think he really would be, she would do it by herself. She had a second chance to be a mother and she was going to take it. She had already asked Lieu if she could ride a desk for the next few months. He wanted to know why, but she said she would tell him soon. She couldn't tell anyone else before she told Bos. It just wouldn't be right. Even still, Lieu had agreed. She was one of the most level headed officers he had and he respected her greatly.  
  
She stood up and went over to the sink to do the dishes. There was a song on the radio by Blue Rodeo. It was called " Lost Together". It always reminded her of Bos. She cranked it up and began to sing along.  
  
"Strange and beautiful are the stars tonight  
  
that dance around your head  
  
In your eyes I see that perfect world,   
  
I hope that doesn't sound too weird  
  
And I want all the world to know  
  
that your love's all I need  
  
All that I need  
  
And if we're lost  
  
then we are lost together  
  
yea if we're lost  
  
then we are lost together  
  
I stand before this faceless crowd  
  
I wonder why I bother  
  
so much controlled by so few  
  
stumbling from one disaster to another  
  
I've heard it all so many times before  
  
it's all a dream to me now  
  
dream to me now  
  
and if we're lost  
  
then we are lost together  
  
yea if we're lost   
  
we are lost together  
  
In the silence of this whispered night  
  
I listen only to your breath  
  
and that second of a shooting star  
  
somehow it all makes sense  
  
And I want all the world to know  
  
that your love's all I need  
  
all taht I need  
  
and if we're lost  
  
then we are lost together  
  
yea if we're lost   
  
then we are lost together "  
  
Faith's eyes misted over. That song said everything she felt about Bosco. He was all she needed. As long as he loved her. They could make it through anything. Even Alicia and her madness. It was going to be hard, very hard. But she knew that it would work. She contemplated talking to Bosco about getting custody of Alicia's baby. She knew Alicia would not make a fit mother. And these two babies would be half brother and sister. She couldn't imagine taking care of both of them at once. But she knew that this child of Alicia's would need as much help as they could give. She shuttered, just thinking about Alicia alone with a baby. She was definately gonna freak when she saw that Faith was pregnant. But they had a couple of months before that secret would be obvious. Faith had no plans whatsoever to see Alicia if she could help it. There would be times that they couldn't control, but Faith knew the smartest thing to do would be to stay as far away from her as possible. She knew that Bosco would handle it.  
  
With the dishes done, Faith grabbed her duffle bag and her keys after looking around to see if she had forgotten anything that she needed for work. She had everything, so she shut and locked the door behind her and went to hail a cab. She decided that she would bring up fighting for custody of Alicia's baby and if the time was right, she would tell him about their baby as well.   
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Faith arrived at the hospital around 12:30. She went to the cafeteria and grabbed a couple of cups of coffee for her and Bos. Now that he was awake most of the time and recovering, he was a real pain in the ass to all the nurses. He was really cranky and complained about the food constantly. Faith didn't care. She was so happy that he was going to be ok. She had heard some of the nurses complaning to Proctor about him in the hallway. Faith had to grin at that one. She knew better than anyone what a pain he could be.  
  
As she walked by the nurses station, Mary Proctor stopped her. " Hey Faith, how's it going today"? she asked kindly.  
  
" Oh, you know. It's getting a bit tiring being her all day and then at work all night. I'll be glad when he gets to come home" she said, truthfully.  
  
She looked happy, but tired, Mary noted to herself. Faith had black circles under her eyes and she looked really tired. But, considering all that had happened, she appeared to be keeping it together.  
  
" Don't tell Bosco, but we'll be just as happy when he gets released. He told one of our nurses yesterday that she might want to lay off of the ding-dongs and told another one that she might want to consider lazer hair removal". she said, a small smile tugging on her lips.  
  
Faith felt her face turn red. She was so embarrased! That was Bos for ya. " I"m sorry Mary" she started to say.  
  
Mary waved her hand in the air, " Nah, don't bother. I know what Bosco is like. We all do. I don't know how you put up with him, but then again, everyone needs someone". she laughed. " Now go see that boy before he drives all of my nurses crazy and they all quit on me".  
  
" Ok, I will. And I'm really sorry about that Mary. I'll speak to him right away". Faith said sheepishly.  
  
" Not that it will do any good. That boy sure knows how to put his foot in his mouth". she said, shaking her head.  
  
Faith continued down the hall to Bos's room, making a mental note to ask him to tame it down on the nurses. They were just doing their jobs and Faith knew that he was a hard one to handle at times.  
  
She opened the door and peaked in at him. He was sitting up in bed eating a small bowl of jello. His eyes brightened as soon as he saw her. Immediately he started to complain.  
  
" Oh thank God you're here!" he said dramatically. " You don't know the abuse I've suffered through since you were here last" he said loudly, hoping that one of the nurses might hear him. " The food in here tastes like sh..."   
  
Faith cut him off by giving him a nice kiss on the mouth.  
  
She laughed at him, " Ya, tell me how you've suffered. Having pretty ladies wait on you day and night". she rolled her eyes.  
  
His face wore an amused grin. " Ya, right! Pretty ladies, my ass! You should have seen the one with the mustashe that tried to give me a sponge bath". he stuck his tounge out and made a gagging noise. " I tole her to just....."  
  
" Bos!" she hissed at him. " You're being really loud and rude. How about I give you the sponge bath's from now on. Will you promise to behave?" she asked, with puppy dog eyes. She batted her lashes at him, waiting for an answer. She got one.  
  
He motioned for her to sit next to him on the bed. Once she was beside him, he reached over and put his hand on her leg. He then began to kiss her neck softly. " UMM, Faith" he mumbled into her neck. " You can be my nurse any time". he said, now running his hand up her stomach toward her breasts.  
  
Obviously, he hadn't lost his sex drive. She took his hand and held it with her own. " No offense, Bos, but I prefer to do this kind of stuff at home. And once you are home I will take the best care of you. I'll even buy a little nurses outfit for ya. Ok"? she asked.  
  
He groaned and laid back on the pillow. "It's been like three weeks. I'm gonna explode if I don't get to be with you soon. I miss you Faith. I want you" he whined like a little boy.  
  
She got up off the bed and took a chair and sat down. " I know" she said, stroking his hair. " I miss you too. More than you know. But I wanted to talk to you about something really important before I go to work." she said, nervously.  
  
He hated it when she had something important to talk to him about. Even after four months of being together, he couldn't shake the feeling that she would leave him sooner or later. He was surprised that she had stayed around this long. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak. His stomach was in knots and he felt himself starting to sweat.  
  
After a long moment, Faith gently took his hand and looked into his eyes. " Bosco, I think we should sue Alicia for custody of the baby."   
  
Bosco didn't know if he had heard her right. Sue for custody of the baby? A baby that he had made with another woman?   
  
He looked at her with confusion. " You want us to raise the baby ourselves?" he said, shocked. " Why would you want to raise someone else's kid? I mean, don't you think that would be a little uncomfortable for you"? he looked at her, trying to understand where this was coming from. He felt a lump come into his throat. He felt so guilty for putting her in this position. He didn't deserve her. As usual, when he messed up, he turned into his self loathing mode.   
  
" Why would you do that after I screwed up so bad? I don't deserve you, Faith. Get rid of me while you still can" he said harshly, avoiding her eyes. His eyes teared over, so he turned his head to the side.  
  
Faith knew how guilty he felt. She took his face with her hand and turned it toward her. " Bosco. Look at me."   
  
He looked at her, his lips trembling.  
  
" Now" she said in a forceful voice. " I want you to listen to me and listen good. I LOVE you. I WANT you. There is no way I am going anywhere with out you. I want this baby because it is part of you. I want this baby because Alicia is a psycho and I don't trust her to take care of it. We will do what ever you decide, but I think you really should consider taking him because I don't think there is a choice in the matter." she stopped talking and just looked at him.  
  
She jumped out of her chair. " Oh, I forgot. I brought you a coffee." she said, handing it to him.  
  
He took it and held it with his good hand. " Faith I don't know what to say. I...I...I don't know how to take care of a baby. I've never even babysat a baby before." he confessed. " Are you ready for that kind of commitment? If something happens with us, I don't know if I could do it alone." he finished, looking at her. He hoped that she wouldn't say that he was right, that that was a posibility. He just couldn't take another blow right now.  
  
He had confessed his silent fear. He was still afraid that she would leave him. How could she get through to him that she wasn't going anywhere? And suddenly she knew that it was time to tell him her secret.  
  
TBC 


	18. The Only One: Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I only own Alicia and Natalie.   
  
I hope you are enjoying this. Thanks for the awesome reviews!  
  
The Only One: Chapter 18  
  
Faith looked at Bosco. She bit down on her lower lip, as was her way when she was nervous. He noticed right away. He always knew when she was off. They had been partners for eight years, after all, and she couldn't hide anything from him. It was a blessing and a curse. Especially when those times came that she wasn't ready to talk yet. He always could read her like a book.  
  
He swung his eyes over to the bedside table. The ring he had bought her was inside. Nurse Proctor had found it in his jeans pocket and put it in her office for safe keeping. He hoped that he would have an opportunity to ask her before she started her shift. The waiting to ask her was killing him. It was making him doubt himself even more. What if she said no? What if she threw it back in his face and laughed at him? What if? What if?  
  
He looked back at her and motioned for her to sit down and take his hand. She shook her head. She had to be standing to get through what she had to tell him.  
  
He blanched. He knew that she was about to tell him something bad. Maybe she had said those nice things to him out of pity. He folded his hands in his lap, waiting for her to speak.  
  
She looked over at him again. She could see the fear in his eyes. Poor Bos, she thought. He is so unsure of himself. She knew that what she was about to say would change things between them forever. At least he would know how much she loved him. And if he didn't want the baby, then the leaving part would be up to him.  
  
"Bos" she began. " I have to tell you something. And it's big. Really big." she said, starting to pace around the small room. " I didn't plan for it to happen. You have to know that" she said, looking over at him.  
  
Bosco was scared now. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. She was probaby going to tell him that she had met someone else and she felt guilty for waiting so long to tell him. He prepared himself for the worst. A scowl forming on his face. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
" Now, before I tell you, please tell me that you understand that I never ment for this to happen this way" she begged him.  
  
Now he was starting to get angry. " Faith, just tell me what it is..or should I guess?" he asked, scrcastically. " You met someone else? You cheated on me? What? WHAT? he demanded, pounding his fist on his good leg for emphasis. His outburst caused Faith to jump.  
  
She was hurt. He knew that right away. Tears welled up in her eyes, which she quickly brushed away. Oh, Damn, he thought to himself. He had no right to blow up at her like that. He was just so scared. So damn scared of losing her.  
  
He softened his voice. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he said. " Faith you're scarin' me. Tell me what's wrong" he pleaded with her.  
  
She took a deep breath and continued. Now a little scared herself of what his reaction would be. " Bos, I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry for laying this on you now. I thought we were being careful and now with the whole Alicia thing..I'm just so sorry". she hung her head and really started to bawl.  
  
" Come here."   
  
Faith looked up at him. He was crying. He held out his arms to her. " Just come here would ya?" he said, wiping the tears off his face.  
  
She walked into his embrace. They both held each other. She buired her face into his chest, sobbing roughly.   
  
" Look at me. Hey, look at me" he said, trying to get her to sit up.  
  
She sat up and looked at him. He didn't seem to be angry. Just sad maybe. She couldn't very well expect him to be happy about this, could she?  
  
He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss, deepening it, as his tounge slid into her mouth. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at her with what could only be described as unconditional, pure love in his eyes.  
  
" We're having a baby?" he whispered, tears coursing down his cheeks again. She nodded. " Your not mad at me?" she asked tentativly.  
  
He wiped his face off with the back of his hand. " No. Damn, Faith, why would you think that I'd be mad at you? I love you so much. I can't believe that you'd want to have a kid with me." he said, softly. He looked down and then back up at her. " You do want to have it, don't you?" he asked, hoping that she said yes.  
  
She looked shocked that he would even ask. " OF COURSE I WANT TO HAVE IT!" she, broke down again. " I have thought about it from the first night we were together. I want the chance to be a mom again, Bos. I feel like this baby is a second chance. I just wasn't sure that you'd want it, with everything that's going on." she sobbed.  
  
He rubbed her back gently. " Faith, I would love nothing more than to have kids with you."   
  
He breathed in deeply before continuing. He was so relieved that she loved him. She wanted to be with him, and now she was giving him a child, that was conceived out of the purest form of love. A love child. He was never happier than he was right now.  
  
" That's what makes this so right" he said, leaning over to open the drawer.  
  
" What are you talking about"? she asked, curious as to what he ment.  
  
He opened the drawer and pulled out the box containing the ring. He pushed her back on the bed so he could look deep into her eyes.  
  
She gasped as he opened the box and took out the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen.  
  
He took her hand in his.  
  
" Faith Mitchell, I love you with all of my heart. You're my partner, my lover and my best friend. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?   
  
TBC 


	19. The Only One: Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch...I wish I did!  
  
The Only One: Chapter 19  
  
Faith looked deep into Bosco's eyes and breathed, " Yes! OH, YES! Bos, I would love to be your wife!"   
  
Bosco never felt more pleased with himself in his life. He had come through the storm and there waiting for him was the most beautiful woman in the world. He didn't deserve her, but for some reason she loved him. He slipped the diamond onto her finger and looked up at her, grinning wickedly.  
  
" Ya know what this means, now dontcha" he asked, raising his eye brows up and down.  
  
" No". Faith said, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. The truth was that she didn't care. She was too happy to let one of his male chauvanistic jokes rob her of this moment.  
  
He sat back on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest, only this time he was being smug ( in a joking way, of course).  
  
" Let's see". He said, putting his finger over his mouth, pretending to think about it. " Well, first off, you know that you will now be my woman-servant, right?"   
  
He moved to the side, dodging her arm that was playfully trying to swat him. " Hey now". he said, holding his hands over his face". " That's one strike. You've only got two left, ya know".   
  
Faith rolled her eyes again and pretended to pout. " Bosco, you're ruining the sanctity of this moment. Do you think you could tone it down a little". Now it was her turn to cross her arms, but this time, in a sulk.  
  
He reached over and brought her into a hug. He kissed her cheeks and forehead and then her temples while he brought his hands up his hands up to play with her blond hair.   
  
" Ok, what it means is that if you will let me, Faith Mitchell, I will spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make you happy. I will dedicate every breath I take to making sure that you and our child are taken care of, safe, happy and healthy". he said, with all the sincerety he could muster.   
  
Faith was shocked to hear the words come out of him. She never knew that he could be so sweet and thoughtful. She LIKED this new Bos and she hoped to see more of him. Who knew? Maybe he really was starting to have a real sensitive side. Maybe the accident made him realize how precious every moment was. Every word, could be a gift, when said in the right way......  
  
Just as she leaned over to capture him in a very long kiss, the afternoon nurse opened the door.  
  
Bosco groaned, flopping back onto his pillow dramatically. " Hey there, Tracy. You sure know how to ruin a moment, don'tcha? And I can see you havn't put away those ding-dongs yet. Maybe you should call Jenny Craig......."  
  
" And maybe you should call Pee Wee Herman. He wants his fruit-cake hair cut back. Jack-ass" she fired back.   
  
Faith had trouble controlling her laughter. She held her hands over her mouth, in vain attempt to not burst out laughing in her fiancee's face.  
  
He looked at Faith and pointed at her. " Ya, well it'll only be a matter of time before you're as big as her, so I don't know what you're laughing at!" he blurted.   
  
He winced, knowing that he had blown the moment. But she didn't look too mad. " Oh well," he thought to himself,  
  
" Ya win some. Ya lose some".   
  
Oh, Bosco. So close, so close...but no cigar.  
  
TBC 


	20. The Only One: Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch...I only wish I did.....  
  
Author's notes: It has now been four months since Bosco got hurt. He and Faith are living together full time. Faith is now 5 months pregnant and showing. She is still at the desk. She'll go back to duty after the baby is born. Which is a boy and they are still thinking about names. Bosco still sends Alicia $200 a month to cover her medical bills. They have also gone to a lawyer to see about getting custody of the baby. Alicia, our little psycho, is still around. She's 8 1/2 months pregnant now. Rose is still around, and still drinking as strongly as she ever did. Bosco is back to work. He has completely recovered.   
  
I hope you all enjoy!  
  
The Only One: Chapter 20  
  
Bosco shut off the engine of the car. He had gotten a new Mustang to replace the one that had been destroyed in the accident. He liked it well enough. It was a really nice ride, but it just wasn't as good as the old one. He opened the door and stepped out into the cold night.   
  
It was almost Christmas. Only two weeks left. Part of him hated Christmas. There were always more problems for the Police Department at that time of year. More parties, more accidents and lots more drunks. The one thing Bosco hated was a rich drunk jag-off. They were the ones that acted better than him and let him know just how much of a low-life they thought he was. Nicole's parents had treated him that way. Just for bein' a cop. He couldn't get over that. Here he was, saving peoples lives everyday and putting his own on the line. For what? Just to arrest some rich jerk who was driving around in his Mercedes drunk, endangering the people of the city. What Bosco hated most, was that one of those times Faith might be walking on the side of the road, or be driving along and some one like that jag-ff would come outta nowhere and kill her.   
  
He opened the trunk of the car and started to take out his shopping bags. He hated shopping. But this year, it wasn't that bad. He had looked around until he had found some perfect gifts for Faith and for the baby. He wasn't a very patient shopper, and that lead to more stress for him. There were hundreds of people in the mall. People pushing and shoving their way through the isles, like damn animals, looking for the best bargain. And it didn't stop there. Once you got what you were lookin' for you still had to wait in a lineup that was two miles long. You had to stand in the line, with people behind you, complanin' about how hot it is in the store. Bosco always wondered why they didn't just take their jackets off? Would that have been so hard? Then you have the 'crazy' shoppers who would just about rip your arm out of the socket if they thought you were goin' for what they wanted.   
  
He had been in the toy section and spotted a cute teddy bear sitting all alone on a shelf. It was "Elmo". Bosco didn't have a clue who Elmo was, but soon gathered that he was pretty important and VERY sought after, when an old lady pushed him from behind and knocked him out of her way. She grabbed the doll and gave Bosco a dirty look.   
  
" Hey, you old bag." he shouted at her. " Watch where your pushing. Don't you have any Christmas spirit?"   
  
She gave him the finger and walked away with the doll.  
  
" I guess not". Bosco shook his head in amazement. " If I ever get that bad I hope Faith puts me outta my misery". he had grumbled to himself.   
  
He had left the store soon after, but before he left he found a beautiful wicker bassinet that was lined in satin. It was $250! He really didn't want to pay that much for a little basket, but Faith had been talking for two months about wanting one...and it had to be satin lined. He didn't see the difference between satin and paper towels, himself, but he wanted to make sure Faith was happy. He had arranged with the clerk to have it delivered on Christmas Eve. Perfect! Faith was gonna be so surprised!  
  
As Bosco awkwardly balanced all the parcels in his arms, he started to walk toward the front of the building when something caught the corner of his eye. It was Alicia. And someone had beaten the hell out of her face.  
  
TBC 


	21. The Only One: Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch. Please don't sue me.  
  
The Only One: Chapter 21  
  
Faith was sitting in the livingroom trying to untangle Christmas lights. She shook her head in amazement at just how unorganized Bosco was. She had been at it for over an hour now and she still had a whole box left to untangle. She made a mental note to herself to try and organize their stuff better.  
  
She was now six months pregnant and she loved it. Loved the way her belly was growing and the way she could feel her son kicking her. This was her favorite month of pregnancy. She was still small enough to be comfortable most times and she wasn't big enough that she could hardly walk and needed someone to tie her shoes and put on her socks.  
  
She loved the way that Bos took care of her. He had even attended her lamaze classes and had actually behaved himself. Accept for the comments he would make about the other women who attended the class. Just last week he told one woman that she had better look into having " her jugs deflated", as he so nicely put it. He also told the leader of the group that he wasn't going to watch the birth. " Hell no! I ain't gonna look down there. If I see that, I'll never be able to eat chili again".   
  
Chili. That was his word to describe the after-birth and all the blood. Faith was pretty sure that she wouldn't want any chili for a long, long time.  
  
She stood up and stretched her arms over her head. She was pretty tired these days. Between work and dealing with Alicia's pregnancy, which she and Bosco constantly disagreed about, she was getting overwhelmed. Not to mention all of the normal pregnancy stuff. She hadn't entered the 'nesting' faze yet, but she knew that it was coming. When she was pregnant with both Emily and Charlie she had gone crazy cleaning the apartment. From her seventh month on, she cleaned non-stop. She cleaned the bathroom at least twice a day. She vacuumed at least three times a day, not wanting her babies to breath in stale dust from the carpet. She constantly dusted the mantle, claiming that dust was a 'babies worst enemy'. She had basically been a walking nut until both of her kids arrived.  
  
The only problem that faith really had, seemed to be Alicia. It seemed that everytime she and Bos had a problem, she was always the cause somehow. Bosco had arranged with her to send money each month and it drove Faith crazy. She would never have given Alicia any money at all. At least until a paternity test was done. But, she sensed that Bos felt a little bit guilty for not seeing her. He never called to see how she was doing, and he never went to her place unless it was to drop off her money. He usually didn't even ring her buzzer. He just shoved the money into the mailbox. Faith always reasoned that someone could steal the money and then they would have to make up the payment, but he always refused. She knew how hard it was for him to talk to her. She had stopped coming to Rose's bar right after the fight in the hospital. It seemed that Alicia knew she had worn out her welcome.  
  
Faith waddled down the hallway to the bedroom that she and her lover shared. She had hidden some of his presents in the closet and she wanted to move them before Bosco got home. He was a real snooper. He was like a hound dog when it came to presents. If there was a gift within a hundred mile radius, he'd find it. Not only would he find it, but he'd open it, too. Then he'd wrap it back up. There was just no surprising the man.  
  
After she had hidden the gifts in the storage closet, she walked back out into the livingroom. After noting the time, she began to worry. Bosco should have been home now. The stores had closed almost an hour ago. Even if traffic had been bad, she still should have made it home.   
  
Every time he was late now she felt a wave of dread come over her. Since his accident, she was always worried about him, especially if he was late coming home.  
  
She walked over to the window to see if she could spot his car. It was there. She immediately felt relieved and backed away from the window. She knew that it urked him to see her standing at the window waiting for him. She always got upset with him when she didn't know where he was. But he understood her fears and didn't usually get upset back at her when she went off on him. He knew she was scared of losing him.  
  
As she sat down on the couch, she grabbed the remote and starting switching through the channels. One of her favorite shows was on. It was a hot new drama about police officers, paramedics and firefighters in New York City. It was called " The First Watch". She liked it because it was basically about her life. The show was very well done and it had some really cute guys in it. There was one character in particular that she loved. He reminded her a lot of Bosco.  
  
As she was sitting there watching, she suddenly had a craving for pickles and icecream. She got up off the couch and wandered into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out a container of strawberry ripple icecream. She had just sat down at the table when the door to the apartment opened. Bosco stepped inside and dropped his bags on the floor. He looked over at her and she could tell that there was something wrong. A second later, Alicia stepped inside. And someone had beaten the hell out of her.  
  
TBC 


	22. The Only One: Chapter 22

The Only One: Chapter 22  
  
Faith gasped when she saw Alicia's face. Whoever had done this to her and done a pretty good job of messing her up. She had two black eyes and her nose was all puffy and smooshed, indicating that it was broken. Her face looked like it had been rubbed on the pavement. It was all scraped on the left side.  
  
Faith jumped up out of her chair and went to get a cold cloth to help the swelling go down.   
  
Bosco walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. " Uh, here you go, Alicia". he said. " I'll be right back, just make yourself comfortable".   
  
She nodded at him, grateful that he and Faith were being so accomodating to her. It was just how she planned it.  
  
Bosco walked down the hall into the bathroom where Faith was busy getting some supplies and ointment to put on the scratches. He shut the door behind him. Faith turned around and looked at him. " Where did you find her? And what the hell happened to her face, Bos? She looks like the spagetti factory."   
  
He put his hands up in the air, indicating that he was just as confused as she was. " I don' no what happened to her. I was gettin' out of the car and I saw her standing there, not saying anything. So I went up to her and asked her what happened. She wouldn't tell me, so I told her to come up here. I didn't just want ta tell her to go somewhere else."   
  
Faith turned back to the supplies she was gathering. She put them all in a small basket and grabbed a towel. " I'll go talk to her. You just stay calm. Don't do what you usually do." she said, looking seriously at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her and said, " Oh, and what is it that I usually do?"   
  
Faith shook her head and huffed at him. " Bos, you and I both know how you get when a domestic thing happens. Just let her talk and we'll see if we can settle this mess. Ok?" she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
He snorted. " Ya. The only thing is that psycho out there" he jerked his thumb toward the kitchen, " probably deserved it. I mean, she's as crazy as a loon, that one and ....."  
  
"Stop it, Bos!" Faith hissed between clenched teeth. She swore that she would be old and grey before he grew up and learned to watch his mouth. " She's really hurt. And no one deserves to get beat up like that. No one. Can't you have some compassion for the girl? She's having your baby in a matter of weeks, remember"? Faith finished.  
  
He snorted again. " Ya. Don' remind me."   
  
She slapped his arm as she walked by him.  
  
" Ya know you can be a real ass sometimes, you know that?" she said under her breath as she started down the hall.  
  
Bosco sighed. This really wasn't the way he had pictured his night turning out. He thought that he would come home and help Faith decorate the tree. Then they could have hot chocolate. Well, she could have hot chocolate and he'd have beer. Either way, he never pictured him and Faith having to share their evening with Alicia.  
  
Bosco sighed again and started down the hall. It was gonna be a long night.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************TBC 


	23. The Only One: Chapter 23

The Only One: Chapter 23  
  
Alicia looked around the small kitchen with envy. It was really homey looking. The wall was painted a light green color and everything in the kitchen matched. Everything was perfect, right down to the matching tea pot on the stove. This kitchen definately had a womans touch. And Alicia hated everything about this woman.  
  
She looked around at the pictures on the window sill. There were two of Faith and Maurice and one of Maurice alone. He was standing outside of the building next to a new Mustang. He had a huge grin on his face. Alicia looked toward the bathroom to see if they were coming back. They had the door shut in there, no doubt talking about her. She stood up and tiptoed over to the window and put the small frame in the large front pocket of her coat. Satisfied with herself, she sat down on the chair and waited for them to come out.  
  
They seemed to be taking such a long time. Alicia wondered exactly they were doing in there. She stood up and walked into the livingroom. It was painted a nice beige color. Again, everything in this room matched too. She had a real Martha Stuart on her hands. The couch was a sectional one, a dark brown color. It had a matching coffee table made out of oak. There were pictures of two kids on the fireplace mantle. A girl and a boy. There was somthing familiar about their faces. They looked like Faith. Alicia didn't think that Faith had any kids. Maybe they were a niece or nephew.  
  
She kept looking around until she saw a bunch of cards on the desk in the corner of the room. They looked like invitations to something.  
  
She walked over to the desk and picked one up. She felt a powerful surge of anger whelm up inside her. It took every ounce of will-power she had not to scream and tear all the hair out of her head. It read:  
  
Faith Louise Mitchell  
  
and  
  
Maurice Robert Boscorelli  
  
Request your presence  
  
as they exchange holy wedding vows  
  
On July 24th , 2005  
  
At St. Dunstan's Cathedral  
  
407 West 33rd Street  
  
Reception to follow  
  
Alicia threw down the invitation. She was disgusted! He was actually going to marry her! She wasn't the one having his baby! It wasn't fair! She felt her face get hot and tingly. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She would make sure that this wedding didn't happen. There was still plenty of time to get rid of Faith. And her plans could be revamped anyway. No, she thought to herself. There was nothing to worry about.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alicia was still sitting on the chair when Faith returned from the bathroom. Bosco had gone into the bedroom to watch tv. He figured that he could do less damage in there than in the kitchen. Faith could handle it anyway. And he was glad that she could. He wasn't very good at hiding his true feelings about Alicia. He just didn't like her. Plain and simple. He knew that they wouldn't be getting any visits from her after the baby came. As soon as he had the paternity test, he would then start the process to sue her for custody. That's what their lawyer had suggested they do. What did he know about lawyers anyway? Only that they cost a fortune. He started to flip through the channels. He stopped on a rerun of his new favorite show. It was called "The First Watch". It was the hottest show on tv. It was a detailed show about cops, firemen and paramedics. What got him was that it was so accurately depicted. There was this really cute cop on the show named Molly. She really reminded him of Faith. As he watched tv he hoped that Alicia would go home soon. He just wanted to curl up beside Faith and sleep.  
  
She walked over to Alicia and sat the small basket down on the table.   
  
" Here." she said, holding out a hot facecloth. " Just rub that over the cuts and I"ll put some cream on them for you".  
  
" Alicia" she said. Faith looked over at her and stopped what she was doing. " Alicia, are you alright"? she asked.  
  
Alicia didn't move. At first Faith thought that she hadn't heard her or maybe she had passed out. Faith bent down to look into Alicia's face. What she saw in the other woman's eyes was one hundred percent hatred. Alicia was looking at her through beady eyes. Despite the angry eyes, her face was alarmingly blank. She looked psychotic. Faith's heart skipped a beat and she stepped back.  
  
Alicia now had her gaze locked on Faith's stomach. She could not tear her eyes away. Faith looked at her and immediately understood. Alicia didn't know that she was pregnant too. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. The girl could not speak.   
  
As if she had been shocked, Alicia sat upright and smiled at Faith. It was a creepy smile. One of the ones where the person was smiling, but their eyes were wide open. Faith was speechless as she watched this new facet of Alicia's personality appear before her.   
  
" Oh, Faith, I just wanted to say thanks for offering to take care of me. I know I look dreadful". she said, reaching out to take Faiths hand.   
  
Faith let her take it for a moment before taking it away. She busied herself by getting out the anteseptic cream for the cuts.  
  
" Do you want to talk about what happened Alicia" she asked, as she smeared the cream on her face.  
  
" I see that you're pregnant". Alicia stated, ignoring her question. She was obviously not pleased.  
  
" Um, ya. I'm six months actually. But I'm more interested in finding out what happend to you, right now" Faith said in her monotone voice.   
  
That voice was the one she reserved for perps. It suggested no emotion. That way, it was hard to tell what the other person was feeling. And Faith did not want Alicia to know anything about her, especially how she felt about anything. She had a good feeling that once Alicia saw into their personal lives, that she would use it to manipulate Bosco and torment him.  
  
Alicia took a deep breath before starting. " I was walking back from St. Jeromes and all of a sudden this big guy comes from out of nowhere and tells me he wants my money." she said, all in one breath.   
  
" And how did you end up over here?" Faith asked her. " It's four-teen blocks from St. Jerome's to our place."   
  
Anger fashed through Alicia's eyes momentarily, before she spoke again. " I know it's four-teen blocks away. The guy made me walk at gun point, what did you want me to do? Tell him that it was too close to your house? I'm not your enemy, Faith. I don't know why you keep treating me that way". she finished, looking almost sad.  
  
Faith wasn't going there. She didn't believe Alicia's story anyway. But she didn't want to make a scene. Walking four-teen blocks with a gun to her back? puh leeze!  
  
Faith finished putting the creme on her face and stood back. " There you go. You're all set. Do you want me to call you a cab now?"   
  
"Alicia"? Faith said.  
  
Alicia blinked and focused on her. " Oh, sorry. What"? she asked.  
  
" I asked you if you wanted me to call you a cab home". Faith answered.   
  
" Oh, ya. Thanks." she said, standing up. She walked over to the entrance to the livingroom and pointed to the pictures. " Faith, who are those two kids on the mantle?" she asked.  
  
Faith felt a pain stab at her heart. " They're my kids. Emily and Charlie". she said quietly. Faith knew what was coming next and braced herself for the question that always killed her on the inside.  
  
Alicia turned back and looked at her. " Where are they"? she asked.  
  
Faith pailed and cleared her throat. She didn't want to talk about her kids with Alicia. She hated the woman. But she answered anyway.  
  
" They died in a fire last year". she said as she dialed the cab company. " And no. I don't want to talk about it". she finished pointedly. Raising her eyes at the other woman.   
  
She gave their address and hung up the phone. " You need to go down to the precinct first thing in the morning and report what happened." she added, knowing full well that it wouldn't happen.  
  
Alicia zippered up her coat right up to her neck and put on a hat and mitts as she walked toward the door.  
  
"Bye Faith". she said as she passed through the doorway. " Thanks for everything. And I'm really sorry about your dead kids" she added, smiling sweetly.  
  
Faith didn't answer, although she felt like putting her fist through Alicia's face. She shut and locked the door. As she walked back into the kitchen she noticed that her favorite picture of Bosco wasn't on the windowsill. It was something that she looked at at least twenty times a day. And now, it was gone. Faith looked around the kitchen to see if Bos had moved it somewhere else.   
  
" Hey Bos?" she yelled.  
  
" WHAAA?" he answered  
  
" Did you move the picture of you with the car that was on the windowsill"? she shouted again.  
  
" Na. Why would I move it? Oh, can you bring me in that bag of chips on the counter?" and then,   
  
"Faith, you gotta see this!" he shouted excitedly. He was watching the Crocodile Hunter.  
  
" This guy is nuts! He just held his ass over the boat and a baby croc just gave him a nip!" he yelled at her again.   
  
She rolled her eyes as she could hear him laughing hysterically at the stupid show. Why anyone would want to watch that crap was beyond her.  
  
" Faith?" he yelled. " Earth to Faith". he yelled again, this time louder. Tired of yelling, he hopped out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. She was standing with her back to him.  
  
" Hey, are ya suddenly deaf or somethin?" he asked.  
  
She didn't reply. She was too busy looking at the piece of paper that must have fallen out of Alicia's pocket. It looked like an insert out of a day planner. Faith gasped in horror as she read what was printed on the inside:  
  
" December 22, 2004: Kill Faith!"   
  
TBC 


	24. The Only One: Chapter 24

The Only One: Chapter 24  
  
Bosco grabbed the paper out of Faith's hand and read it for himself. " What the hell is this"? he yelled.  
  
" I'd say from the looks of that, that your little friend is gonna do me in". said Faith, dryly.  
  
Bosco turned around and punched the wall. He punched until his knuckles were bleeding. He was wild in his anger. His eyes were wide and his face was beet red. He was shaking, and Faith wondered if he could keep it together long enough to go down to the station and report it.  
  
There weren't many times that she had seen Bosco this angry. This was the second time she had seen him really lose it. The first time was when a punk kid had written 'Bosco is a dick' on the side of their RMP. He had chased the perp for blocks. The kid had gotten lucky when he saw Sully, who shoved him into his car and locked the door. Otherwise, he would have gotten an awful beating from Bosco. If Bosco could have gone through the door of the car that day, he would have. But in the here and now, Faith knew he was about to do something stupid if she didn't calm him down.  
  
" THAT WITCH! THAT LITTLE WITCH! I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER WITH MY BARE HANDS! AHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GET HER FAITH AND I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER MYSELF!" he screamed, stamping his foot on the floor and punching the door.  
  
Faith knew she had to get him under control, before he could carry out his threat. In his condition, she knew he would.  
  
She walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of the t-shirt he was wearing. Slap! Went her hand on the side of his face. " BOS, CALM DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" she yelled directly in his face. " YOU'RE DROOLING! DO YOU REALIZE THAT? STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I'M CALLING MACENROE TO COME AND HAUL YOU IN BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID! She said, now holding his face with both of her hands, forcing him to keep eye contact with her.  
  
He broke lose from her hold and held his hands up. " YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM AFTER THAT? HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM? FAITH, SHE IS GONNA TRY AN' KILL YOU!" he yelled, as he wiped his chin.   
  
She stepped up to him and took his hands and placed them on her belly. " If you don't do this for me, than do it for your son. I don't want to have to bring him to see you at Rikers". she said, firmly.  
  
Bosco shook his head. And put his hands over his face. " Why is it that every time we get to someplace good, it gets ruined?" he asked her, as he brought his hands down to his side. " It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I hadn't slept with her then none of this would be happening! Awww! I am such a screwup!" he continued with his self hating lecture until Faith grabbed him into a hug.  
  
" Bos, don't beat yourself up over this. We couldn't have known that she had this planned. And when you slept with her you didn't know that we would end up being together, did you?" she said, softly.  
  
" I still should have known. I didn't protect you. I could have done..." he agonized.  
  
" Bos, when you slept with her, you didn't say to yourself " I think I'll see how I can hurt Faith in the future", now did you"? she said, teasingly.  
  
He shook his head, knowing that what she said was true.  
  
" Now let's go down to the station and get a report started. Lieu will make sure that this is handled the right way. We're just gonna go and make a statement and then we can both take the day off work tomorow. How's that sound?" she said, as she grabbed her coat and his out of the closet by the door.  
  
" Ok, but if we see her on the way, I'm gonna jump out of the car and wring her neck". he grumbled.  
  
" You won't do any such thing." she lectured.  
  
" Oh, won't I?" he shot back. " And how do you know that?" he questioned,  
  
She took a hold of his hand and pulled him out the door. " Because you love me". she said, simply.  
  
He couldn't argue with that. They exited the building and got into their car and started toward the station.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Alicia stepped out from behind some bushes. She walked toward the front of their building and opened the front door. When she got to the door of their apartment she used a credit card to jimmy the door open.   
  
" Soon. Very soon" she whispered, as she entered the dark apartment and shut the door. 


	25. The Only One: Chapter 25

The Only One: Chapter 25  
  
Faith and Bosco walked into the station house about 11:30. They walked directly to Lieutenant Swersky, who had just happened to be doing a double.  
  
Bosco knocked on the door and watied for permission to come in. " It's open" Swersky said.  
  
Bosco put his arm around Faith's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. " You ready for this" he asked.  
  
She nodded, but grabbed his hand as they walked through the door.  
  
Swersky look up from the paper work he was doing, surprised to see two of his best officers at 11:30 at night on their day off. He knew something was wrong.  
  
" Boscorelli. Mitchell. What are you doing here this time of night"? he asked, concerned.  
  
They both sat down in the chairs opposite Swersky's desk.   
  
Bosco looked at Faith for his cue to begin.  
  
Swersky spoke again. " Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to make me guess?"   
  
Bosco cleared his throat before beginning. " Uh, Lieu, Faith and I have a problem and we needed to speak to you right away." he said.  
  
Swersky leaned forward on his desk. " And it couldn't wait until the morning" he inquired. Bosco shook his head after looking at Faith.  
  
Bosco marvelled at how their roles had been reversed. He had been the one who was freaking out just a short time ago, and she was the one calming him down. But now that they were in the station house, reality had set in. Now he was the one calming her down.  
  
" Well then? Spill it Bosco". Swersky, sitting back in his chair, waiting for an explanation.  
  
" Um, well I guess I should start at the beginning". he said, leaning back in his own chair. He was tapping his foot on the floor, a sure sign that he was nervous.  
  
" I found out a few months ago..uh...that I had got a girl pregnant from a one night stand". he began. Swersky raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.  
  
" Uh, this girl, Alicia Garland, that's her name...well, she is kinda crazy. And she has it in her head that I'm gonna marry her. And to make a long story short, tonight I came home from Christmas shoppin' and she was standin' outside of my building waitin' for me and someone had beat her up pretty bad. Anyway, I told her to come upstairs with me, so we could get to the bottom of what happened and when she was leaving she dropped this on the floor. It's pretty self explanitory." he said, handing over the paper.  
  
As Swersky read the note he raised his eyebrows again. He set it down on the desk and leaned forward, bowing his head into his hands.  
  
No one said a word. Faith was holding her breath, as was Bosco. It seemed to go on for an eternity before Swersky looked up again.  
  
" Well, I think the best thing to do for tonight is to start a file on her. I'll get someone to check and see if she has a history of any mental problems or violence. I'll get Eddie and Mike to go bring her in for questioning." he said.  
  
"What? You mean you aren't gonna arrest her"? shouted Bosco. He imediately regretted what he had just said. This man was his boss, for frig sakes, not someone you talked back to.  
  
Swersky leaned forward on the desk again, " I am going to forget that you just yelled at your supervisor, Boscorelli. Only because I understand that you're upset, am I goning to let it slide. Otherwise you'd be doing traffic duty for the next month. And no, we can't arrest her yet. We can bring her in for questioning and see what we get out of her then. Now, just how pregnant is this girl"? he asked.  
  
" She's about eight and a half months, Lieu." faith answered.  
  
" Ok. It won't be too hard to find her then. We won't need a picture or anything".   
  
Bosco snorted. " I wouldn't have a picture of that creature. I'd consider it tourture". he said, nastily.  
  
" That's enough, Bosco. We get the idea". Swersky snapped.   
  
Swersky looked at Faith. " Faith, do you need some time off until we settle this"? he asked kindly. He had always liked Faith. She was one hell of a good police officer. One of his best. He would stop at nothing to help her out of a jam. Almost the same way a father would.  
  
" Ya, I think that would be a good idea. Thanks Lieu". she said.  
  
" Now I know you must be tired, so I'll wait until tomorow to ask for your statement. Can you come in around 1:30"? he asked. " And you can leave as soon as it's done. We just really have to be ready to move on this, okay"?  
  
" Ya. I can do that". she said, quietly.  
  
" Ok then. I'll see you tomorow about 1:30 then. Keep your eyes and ears open out there. If you hear anything, just call it in and we'll get right over. You'll be top priority". Lieu said.  
  
Faith and Bosco both rose out of the chairs and walked to the door.  
  
" Thanks Lieu." they said.  
  
As they drove up to the apartment, Faith had a strange feeling of dread come over her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She just had the feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
People always said that Faith was perceptive.  
  
TBC 


	26. The Only One: Chapter 26

The Only One: Chapter 26  
  
Alicia closed and locked the door behind her. She turned on the kitchen light and took off her coat. Then she went down the hall into the bathroom. Finished, she decided to look around for a perfect spot to hide. She looked into Maurice and Faith's bedroom with envy. It, like all the others, was done up like it came out of a magazine. It was a pale purple room with a matching comforter set. There were pictures of both Maurice and Faith all dressed up in their police uniforms. There were other pictures of Faith's dead kids as well. Alicia rolled her eyes at the sentiment.   
  
" Dumb kids. You're gonna see your mom soon enough". she grumbled, as she went over to the dresser and looked in Faith's jewellery box.  
  
Alicia could tell that Faith wasn't much for jewellery. Some small hoop earrings, a silver necklace and an id bracelet that had the inscription ' 55-David, Together Forever. xoxo' engraved on the back, were all the jewellery that lived in that box. Alicia snorted after reading the inscription. Faith obviously didn't have good taste when it came to what was in fation and what wasn't.   
  
Alicia then walked down the hall into the spare bedroom. It was done in pale yellow, with a spanish moon border. The bed had lacy yellow and white throw pillows with a yellow bedspread. There was a nice white nitted blanket folded up at the end of the bed. There were two dressers in the room and a deacon's bench with teddy bears sitting on it. The dressers were white with yellow trim and the bench was painted a pale green, the only thing in the room that wasn't yellow or white.  
  
There was a large walk in closet behind the door. Alicia opened it and pulled on the cord that was attached to the light. There were some civvy coats along with some uniform ones. The shelf was filled with sweaters and different gift boxes. Apparently, Faith liked to plan ahead.  
  
It wasn't like Alicia was a bad decorator, but Faith just seemed to have a gift. Truthfully, Alicia found herself becoming really jealous these rooms, with their co-ordinated furniture and simple elegance, that she had come to know was a part of Faith's personality.  
  
Deciding that this was the perfect place to hide until morning, Alicia walked out into the kitchen and grabbed her coat. Then she pulled out the picture of Maurice and put it back on the windowsill. She knew that she was playing with them, but she couldn't help herself. Maybe they wouldn't even notice that it had been gone for a while. She looked at the tile floor to see if any snow had fallen off of her boots. There was, so she took some paper towels and wiped it up. Then she took off her own boots and took them and her coat and put them in the closet where she was going to hide. Next, she went out to the kitchen and started looking for the best knives. The really sharp ones. She found what she was looking for and turned the light out in the kitchen. Then she walked over to the livingroom window to wait for them to come home. When she saw the car pull into the parking lot, she took her knife and settled down in the closet in the spare room.  
  
Hell was in New York. And it had a pretty name. 


	27. The Only One: Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch. Please don't sue me.  
  
Authors Notes: I know that I spelled 'fashion' wrong in the last chapter. I guess I should work on that. I want to thank everyone who has emailed me and reviewed the story. You have all made me feel so welcome! And special thanks to SargeCruz for always writing such great emails and reviews! Cheers!  
  
The Only One: Chapter 27  
  
Faith and Bosco made their way up to the apartment in silence. Both had a lot on their minds. Faith was thinking that something was terribly wrong. And her gut instinct was to go right back to the police station. " It's not safe". Her mind kept telling her. She knew that Alicia had gone home and that they were ok in the apartment, but she just felt uneasy. She decided that maybe she was just being suspicious. She had been tired lately and not getting enough sleep made people paranoid sometimes. Maybe it was hormones. She had felt happy and sad and worried and angry so many times a day lately. She didn't know what mood she was in half the time. She could be laughing at something Bosco did one minute and bawling him out in the next breath. Yes, she decided. She was just being paranoid.  
  
She looked over at Bosco as they stopped at the door of their apartment. He had a scowl on his face and he was clentching his jaw. She knew that he was blaming himself for what was happening. It was no more his fault than it was the sun's. He had no control over what Alicia did or didn't do, for that matter. He always got like this, blaming himself and then being angry with himself. He didn't need to worry about anyone blaming him for anything. Chances were that he blamed himself for everything already. He still blamed himself for not helping Rose when he was a little boy. He had not been able to stop his father from beating up his mother. But really, what could a ten year old do against a 40 year old abusive drunk?  
  
She reached out and put her arm around his shoulder as he unlocked the door. " Bosco. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. Babe, I want you to stop blaming yourself for this. It makes me feel bad to see you beating yourself up over something that you couldn't have stopped". she said softly.  
  
He just looked at her. It didn't matter what she said. He'd still do it anyway. She growled in frustration. It didn't seem that she could do anything to make him stop the self loathing band wagon his was on.  
  
She took her coat off and handed it to him. He went to hang them up in the closet. He happened to look over at the window sill as he did so. " Hey Faith. I think you're going crazy." he stated.  
  
She looked up at him from the bench she had sat on to take her shoes off. " What? Why"? she asked, puzzled. She continued taking off her boots.  
  
" Because that picture you were talking about is sitting right there on the window sill" he said, laughing. He made a crazy face and twirled his finger around his head. Indicating that she was nuts. He laughed as he carried on with his little joke.  
  
Faith wasn't laughing. She had turned pale in a matter of seconds.  
  
Bosco stopped what he was doing and scrunched down beside her, his legs supporting him. He took her hand into his. " What's wrong? You're freakin' me out. Are you gonna be sick?" he asked, wrinkling up his nose. " Cause if you are I'm gonna to to the other room. The last time you did that, it smelled so bad I thought I was gonna......"   
  
Faith cut him off. She looked directly at him and whispered, " When we left for the station, that picture was NOT there. Are you playin' some kind of sick joke on me, Bos?"   
  
He huffed. " Faith, I tole' ya I didn't move it the first time ya asked" he said, a little staunchily. " 'Sides, who cares about that picture any way. Why are ya getting your panties all in a twist"? he asked, holding out his hands.  
  
She was angry. She hated that expression. " I'm not getting my panties in a twist!" she hissed at him. " I'm telling you that the picture was not here when we left. Now, I didn't move it and you say you didn't move it....so who the hell moved it?" she hissed again.  
  
Apparently, this picture thing was getting to be too much for her. She was really freaked out. Bosco didn't see that it was that big of a deal, but he decided not to push her any further.  
  
" I don't know who moved it. Let's just go to bed." he said, putting his arm around her and leading her down the hall.   
  
She shook her head. Her eyes were wide. " No. Bos, there's something not right here. I don't want to stay here tonight. It doesn't feel right". she said, looking around the hall, as if Alicia were about to jump out from under the bed at any moment.  
  
Bos sighed and rolled his eyes a bit. " Come on, Faith. There's nothin' wrong. You want me ta check the beds and see if anyone's hidin' under there"? he asked, sarcastically.  
  
He cupped his hands to his mouth and hollered down the hallway, " If there's anyone here that wants to kill us, come out now. We can't defend ourselves and our guns are locked up in the closet." he said, in his best scared voice. " We're really afraid out here. Lucky for you we're both home tonight. You can get two for the price of one"..  
  
Faith slapped him hard on the arm. She was really pissed now.   
  
" You are SUCH an asshole! Go to hell! And when you get there, go find your girlfriend. You two belong together. " she blurted out to him.   
  
She into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She sat down on the toilet and cried. She knew she had hurt him badly. She had never thrown Alicia in his face before now. Oh, man. Hindsight is 20/20 vision. She was gonna have to do some beggin' to get back into his good graces.  
  
Bosco winced as her words struck him. He slapped his palm on the wall and yelled back at her, " Ya? Well maybe I will, cause it would be a helluva lot better then being stuck here with a hormonal basket case like you!"   
  
He was really, really hurt. And when he was hurt he struck out at the one person who mattered the most.   
  
He walked down to the bathroom and shouted into the door, "Oh and while we're at it - you looked fat in that jean skit thing you had on yesterday. Oh! You wanna know something else? I hated the color you chose for the throw pillows in the spare room! Ya, that's right! I hated it! Yellow sucks!" he cried, childishly.  
  
He could hear Faith crying through the bathroom door, but he was too angry to feel bad. He couldn't believe that she had said that to him! He turned and walked back down the hall into the livingroom and flopped down on the couch, in a sulk.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alicia was having a great time in the closet. All this drama unfolding right in front of her. She was really enjoying listening to Maurice and Faith fight! He really had a temper on him. Alicia scoffed under her breath. She would definately be a better mother and wife then Faith could ever be! She would never speak to Maurice that way, even if he deserved it. She was gonna be perfect!  
  
It was starting to get kind of crampy in there. She moved carefully, stretching her legs out a bit. She had already gone to the hospital and got her self a cathidor that she could carry around with her. She was so smart! That way, she didn't have to go to the bathroom! Her belly was really getting in the way. But she hadn't had a comfortable nights sleep in months, so one more night didn't matter.  
  
After a while she heard the bathroom door open and then close. She didn't hear anything after that. She made herself as comfortable as possible and settled down to get a little sleep. She wanted to save her energy for when she slit Faith's throat tomorow. 


	28. The Only One: Chapter 28

The Only One: Chapter 28  
  
Faith had gone to bed by herself. She fixed her pillows, pulled down the blankets and hopped into bed. An hour later she was still tossing and turning. She felt absolutly awful about what she had said to Bosco. Her mother used to say 'never go to bed angry, Faith. If something happens the next day to that person you will feel guilty for the rest of your life'.   
  
She could tell that she had hurt him deeply. He never said nasty things to her. The fat comment had hurt, but she knew where it had come from and the color of the throw pillows speech was just silly. Bosco had picked out the color yellow himself. It was his favorite. Not that he would tell anyone, but it was.  
  
This was the first time they had ever been really nasty to each other. Mind you, they had a lot of pressure at the moment. Finding out that your fiancee's ex wanted you dead was very unnerving.  
  
Christmas was only two weeks away. If the note that Alicia had dropped was true, she still had time to prepare herself. She wished that Bosco hadn't yelled out that their guns were locked away. It was true. Not that anyone had heard him, but she was feeling freaked out tonight. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared to stay in the bedroom alone. She knew she had to apologize to Bos anyway.  
  
She got out of bed and padded into the livingroom. Bosco was sitting on the couch watching tv. As soon as he saw her he looked down and started tapping his foot on the floor. He was still really angry and hurt. He wasn't going to give in easially. He wanted an apology.  
  
" Bos"? she said softly.  
  
He ignored her and started flipping through the channels.  
  
" Bos. Please look at me". She pleaded. " I'm really sorry for what I said. You were making fun of me..and I lost it. Please babe, just come to bed".   
  
He turned his head toward her, " Don't think I'm comin' to sleep in tha bed with ya just because your scared". he snarled.   
  
He looked her in the eye and he knew that he was right. She was apologizing because she didn't want to sleep alone. He turned back to the tv.  
  
She fell to her knees in front of him. Her face was a mixture of pain and fear. Not fear of sleeping alone. Fear of losing him. She took his hands and kissed them. She looked up at him and pleaded. " Bos, please listen to me. I'm so sorry for what I said. Please let me make it up to you". she started to cry.  
  
He looked down at her, beginning to soften a little. He hated to see a woman cry. Especially Faith. He couldn't stay angry at her much longer. Besides, he couldn't sleep without her either and he had said some nasty things to her, too.  
  
She took his hand and ran it across her cheek so he could feel her tears. Then she took his hand and put it against her breast, so he could feel her heart beating.  
  
" My heart beats for you. My life is with you. Please forgive me, Bosco." she pleaded once again.  
  
That did it. He cleared his throat. He was full of emotion. He had a sudden urge to cry and then hold her and make love to her. He needed her, no matter what she said or did to him. He was nothing without her.  
  
He wiped a tear from his eye with the back of his free hand. " That really hurt, Faith. I jus' want you to know. I didn't ever mean for you to get hurt. If I could turn back the clock I would have never touched her. I was just so lonly when you went back to Fred. I just wanted somebody. It didn't matter who." he said, honestly.  
  
He took her hands and pulled her up to sit on his lap. They hugged each other tight. This felt right for both of them in a way that they had never known with anyone else. He kissed her softly, gently, the way she loved it. He held his face inches from hers long enough to say he was sorry for saying she looked fat. He knew she wasn't. She was happy to accept and surrendered to his passion. He put he on the floor long enough for him to stand up. Then he picked her up, barely, and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alicia awakened to the sound of Maurice and Faith making love. Loudly. She sat strait up in the closet, trying to hear better. It was driving her crazy to hear the man that she loved making love to a woman she hated.   
  
It was too much for her. She made her way out of the closet. She was being as quiet as she could be. Not that it mattered. A bomb could go off and they wouldn't hear for all the noise they were making. Disgusting!  
  
Alicia tiptoed down the hall in the darkness and peered into the room. Maurice was on top of Faith and she was moaning really loud. Alicia remembered her time with Maurice. She had moaned just as loud. The man was a genious in the bedroom. It was exciting and yet it sickened her. By now the two had changed positions and Faith was on top. Now it was his turn to make some noise. Alicia was startled at the passion he displayed for Faith. Telling her that he loved her. Telling her that she was beautiful..when she was a big fat pig! What threw her was the NOISE coming out of him. He was gonna blow a gasket! He had never moaned for her like that. He hadn't even really moaned at all. That was a slap in the face for her.  
  
She turned around and went back to her closet. She couldn't bear to listen a minute longer. For the first time, she actually considered killing him as well.   
  
It's true what they say: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
  
TBC 


	29. The Only One: Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or C.S.I.....I only own Alicia and Natalie.   
  
Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who emailed me and wrote good reviews! And special thanks to SargCruz for her kind words and great chats! You all rock!  
  
The Only One: Chapter 29  
  
The sunlight peeked through the blinds of the bedroom. It was going to be another beautiful day. Faith was glad that she had the day off because her back was killing her. She pulled Bos's shoulder so he would roll over onto his back. He held his arms out for her to cuddle on his chest, even though he was still asleep.  
  
Faith laid her head on his shoulder and threw her arm up around his neck. She started to kiss him softly. He LOVED to have his neck kissed. It was the best way to wake up, in his opinion.  
  
" Umm. That's feels good". he mumbled, not quite awake, but loving the feeling of her lips on his skin.  
  
" Let's get up and go get some breakfast" she said, running her fingers over his chest playfully.  
  
He opened his eyes and grinned at her sleepily, " I'd like to have you for breakfast if you don't mind". he said, coyly.  
  
" That could be arranged - if you go down to the deli and get me one of their breakfast sandwiches." she said, giving him her puppy dog face.  
  
He widened his eyes, " Oh, now it's ME who gets up and goes to the deli...what happened to both of us of going"? he joked.  
  
" I'm too fat to go out in public now...and besides...I'm really hungry and I don't think I can make it....please go for me? If you do, I'll do a little something for you when you get back." she said as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
He sighed and shook his head, though he was smiling. " I knew that there had ta be a reason for you wakin' me up like that!"   
  
She mewed and put her lip out, pretending to sulk.  
  
" Oh, alright" he said, pushing the covers off of him and getting out of the bed. He looked for the pair of jeans he had thrown on the floor the night before and began to put them on. Next he picked up a t-shirt that was lying on the floor and sniffed it. It seemed ok to him and he pulled it on over his head.  
  
Faith wrinkled her nose. " Yuck. Why can't you just put a clean one on"? she asked.  
  
He turned around and gave her a mock glare. " Cause I don't plan on wearin' it for that long. And when I get back I expect to see your naked little behind in that bed. Don't question me, woman!"   
  
Faith rolled her eyes dramatically. " Oh, kind sir, please forgive me." she pretended to fall into a faint. Then she opened her eyes and winked at him. " If you plan on gettin' lucky again, you better bring me a king sized breakfast." she said.  
  
" Uh huh." he said as he left the room. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of sneakers and his NYPD baseball cap and slapped it on over his unruly hair.  
  
He had the door halfway open when she called to him from the bedroom, " Oh, and Bosco, get a LARGE decaf for me, please".  
  
" Ya". he said as he opened the door further.  
  
" Oh, and the baby wants an apple fritter donut, please" she shouted again.  
  
" UH HUH" he yelled a little louder. What was this? Man-servant day? He shook his head and stepped out into the hallway before she could ask for anything else.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alicia had been awake since Five. It was now 9:30. Wow! It had taken long enough for Maurice to leave the apartment. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to go out for something. She eased the door to the closet open and stepped outside. She stretched her arms wide and turned her body around to loosen the tention that had built up.  
  
She had thought about killing Maurice all night. In the end she decided not to. She still had a chance to winning him back once Faith was gone.   
  
She knew that she had a decision to make. When she had broken in the night before, she had done it in haste. She hadn't been thinking clearly. Her original plan was to get Faith over to her house and put her in the basement of the apartment building. No one ever went down there, except the Super and he wasn't around half the time. She had seen an episode of C.S.I and the bad guy had put a dead body in the wall and covered it up. She figured she could do that. One problem she didn't take into consideration was how pregnant she was and how much work it would be for a woman of her size to drag another pregnant woman into the basement and build a wall around her. Now that she was here, she knew that her dirty work had to be done quickly in order for her to get out before Maurice got back.  
  
In truth, she didn't know what she was going to do. But she was here. And she needed to do something quick.  
  
She grabbed the knife that she had placed in the closet and walked into the hall. Faith had turned the tv on pretty loud, so Alicia didn't anticipate that she would hear her coming. She kept quiet anyway. She rounded the corner and stepped into the room. It was time.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************** 


	30. The Only One: Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch. Please don't sue me.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for all the emails and reviews! I have been away for a week and just got back today (April 15/04). I hope you all enjoy chapter 30.  
  
The Only One: Chapter 30  
  
  
  
  
  
" So, there you are. Feeling hungry this morning, are we" asked Alicia, cheerily, as she walked into the room.  
  
Faith looked up from the pregnancy magazine she was reading and gasped.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here" she asked angrily, starting to throw back the covers and get out of the bed.  
  
Alicia crossed the room and showed Faith the knife that she had behind her back. She shook her head and smiled cruly. " I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said.  
  
Faith was momentarialy paralyzed. She knew that Alicia would no doubt use that knife. She knew that as well as she knew her own name. She realized just how serious the situation had become. She had known all along that Alicia was in love with Bosco, but she had thought that it was harmless until last night. What she hadn't expected was to see this woman in her home. Faith was at a great disadvantage, being in bed. There was no way she could use the phone to call anyone. She just had to stay put and try to get Alicia to talk. A lot. She needed to buy some time. She just hoped that Bosco wouldn't take forever coming home.   
  
From years of police training, she knew that she had to keep Alicia calm. She also needed to let her speak her mind. In those situations, the victomizer always had something to say. Some insane reason for justifying what they felt they had to do. The victimizer usually felt betrayed in some way and needed the chance to cry about the injustices that fell upon them. Accusing the victim when he or she had no chance to retaliate in a fair manner was the only way that Alicia could hear the words that she wanted to hear about Bosco. In the world of reality, Alicia never had a chance. But in her world, a world of fantasy, she could have control over the situation and make herself believe that Bosco loved her. The only problem that was in the way was Faith. Faith knew that Alicia considered herself in competition for Bosco's affections and if she could take Faith out of the equation, she would feel that she had won.   
  
Faith swallowed heavily, and spoke in a calm, yet cooperative tone, letting Alicia know that she would not challenge her authority.   
  
" Alicia, what are you doing"? she asked, quietly.  
  
Alicia's eyes widened as she stepped even closer to the bed. " What am I doing?" she spat, waving the knife around in the air.  
  
She held the knife only inches from Faith's throat and taunted her with it.  
  
" I'm doing what needs to be done. Once you're out of the picture, Maurice will come to me and we'll raise our son together. The way it should be. I'm really surprised at you, Faith" she continued on, now a little calmer. " You really aren't Maurice's type are you?" she said pulling the knife back and holding it at her side.  
  
" ARE YOU!" Alicia yelled, making Faith jump.  
  
" No. I guess I'm not." Faith said calmly, eyeing the knife.   
  
" Alicia. Please talk to me. I know you must be upset and if you just talk I'm sure...." Faith started.  
  
" Talk to you? Why would I do that" she said, as if she were bored. She sat down on the wooden trunk that was in front of the bed and took a nail file out of the pocket of her sweater. She talked as she began to work on her nails.   
  
" Do you know how long I've been in love with Maurice?" she asked, looking over at Faith. Not waiting for the answer, she continued on.  
  
" For at least 15 years. I knew that we'd end up together sooner or later. You see, he always loved me. The last night that we were together he told me he loved me". she said, looking again to make sure her point hit home.   
  
Faith just sat staring at the woman who was obviously insane. She was starting to feel real fear. Not fear, but FEAR. She was sure that Alicia had some kind of personality disorder. One minute she was calm and the next, she was over the top. There was something else that Faith couldn't put her finger on. Something about the way she moved.   
  
Faith didn't have much time to think about it. In one swift movement, Alicia was sitting next to her on the bed. She held the knife awkwardly in her right hand and held the other one on her huge stomach.   
  
Alicia leaned forward and stroked Faith's hair tenderly. " You poor thing." she said, turning down the corners of her mouth, as if she were really sympathising with her plight.  
  
" Do you have any idea how much this is going to hurt?" she asked, showing Faith the knife.  
  
Faith slapped her hand away, angrily. She was fed up now. There was no way that she was gonna go down without a fight. " Get your hands off me." Faith snapped at her.  
  
Alicia showed no emotion at all as she put her hand on her stomach again. " Well, I have to tell you that it is REALLY going to hurt. But, just because I'm a nice girl, I'll let you know what you had before I slit your throat and spray your blood over these nice walls". She said, now with the fake smile.   
  
Faith's breath caught in her throat. Alicia was going to cut the baby out of her stomach! How could anyone be so cruel?  
  
Faith started to cry. " What are you going to do with my baby"? she sobbed.  
  
" Why, I have to kill it, silly." she said, soothingly. " You don't think that Maurice and I can look after two at once do you?" she said, softly. " But don't worry. I'll just slit it's throat real quick and then it will all be over. I'll even let you watch". She said, as she reached and rubbed Faith's belly. Faith slapped her hand away again and this time Alicia walked across the room and looked in the mirror.  
  
Faith gagged at the thought of what was about to happen. She began to wretch and then she vomitted over the side of the bed. She was shaking as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. A new feeling came over her, as her protective instincts kicked in. She was not going to lose another child to fate. Anger and sheer hatred replaced the fear she had felt only seconds ago..She had never been so mad in her whole life. Her face was now a distinctly purple color. She gathered what strength she had and let out a howl, getting Alicia's full attention.   
  
" Don't you dare touch me! Bosco will be back any minute and when he see's you he's gonna blow all your brains out, you witch!" she screamed, flinging the blankets off of her.   
  
She attempted to stand, but as she did, Alicia came running toward her, knocking her back down on the bed.  
  
" You'll be sorry for that when I'm carving you and that baby of yours up!" Alicia screamed back at her, trying to hold her down with one hand, while attempting to plunge the knife into Faith's neck with the other.  
  
Faith put up her hand in a defensive manuver and it connected with the knife. The blade slid through the palm of her hand easialy, causing blood to spurt over both her and Alicia.  
  
Faith curled her fingers into a fist and swung, connecting with Alicia's head, knocking her off balance. Alicia tumbled back on the bed, allowing Faith to get up on her knees.  
  
Faith leaned over Alicia and grabbed the knife and threw it over the side of the bed. Looking to make sure the knife was a safe distance away, Faith delivered her first blow to Alicia's already messed up face. Wham! went her fist into Alicia's nose, rebreaking it. Alicia had no time to recover. She was helpless and Faith was wild in her anger. She punched again and again, not noticing that her knee was directly pushing into Alicia's very pregnant stomach. Alicia cried out over and over again for her to stop. Faith stopped when a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, dragging her off of Alicia's body.   
  
Faith was in shock and had lost quite a bit of blood. The room started to spin and the last thing she saw was Bosco's face before the darkness claimed her.  
  
TBC 


	31. The Only One: Chapter 31updated April 15

The Only One: Chapter 31  
  
Bosco walked up the steps of the building with coffee in one hand and a huge paper bag containing lots of breakfast foods in the other. He had bought a lot of things just in case Faith changed her mind about what she wanted. He didn't want to spend his day running back and forth between the coffee shop and the deli.  
  
He reached the landing and continued on towards their apartment. He thought he could hear someone yelling. He stopped in his tracks and listened to see where it was coming from. Instant alarm was his when he realized that the yelling was coming from Faith. He destinctly heard a loud thud followed by several smaller thuds, as if someone's head was repeatedly hitting the hardwood floor.  
  
He dropped everything on the floor and jammed the key into the lock. " Dammit! Open you rotten son-of-a...." he cursed loudly, wishing that he could kick it open.  
  
The key turned and he threw the door open. Nothing looked disturbed in the kitchen. He picked up his cell phone off of the table and speed dialed the precinct.   
  
He spoke in a whisper as he walked down the hall. " This is Officer Boscorelli. Badge number 243889. I need backup at my apartment. 197-23 West 56th street. Apartment 17. Hurry!" he hissed, before hanging up.  
  
He knew better than to make a lot of noise and possibly turn a bad situation worse by startling the intruder, who he knew full well was Alicia.   
  
His heart was pounding madly as he quickly, but quietly, headed toward the bedroom. He could hear Faith struggling with someone who was pleading for her to stop. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Faith was sitting on top of Alicia and was in the process of using her face as a punching bag! There was blood spurting out of Faith's hand with every new blow she delivered. Her knees were pinning Alicia down and digging painfully into the, now, helpless woman's stomach.  
  
Bosco stepped forward and grabbed Faith by her arms and pulled her off of Alicia. Faith was histerical, crying and screaming at Alicia, who was now unconcious.   
  
Satisfied that Alicia was of no threat at the moment, he turned Faith around, facing him. He could tell that she was in shock. She was bleeding profusely and even though she had stopped screaming, she was dangerously close to passing out.  
  
A second later, she did just that. Her eyes locked with Bosco's, sensing that he would protect her, she closed her eyes and and collapsed in his arms.  
  
He laid her on the floor and turned and grabbed a pair of cuffs out of the dresser drawer and slapped them on Alicia's wrists.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU MISERABLE WITCH!" he screamed in her face. He slapped her face, trying to wake her before the the back-up officers arrived. He felt helpless. He was so angry he was seriously tempted to kill her right there on the spot. If it weren't for the unborn baby and for Faith and their baby, he probably would have.  
  
It was just another excuse to tourture himself with in the future. He wasn't there for Faith. He didn't protect her the way he should have. He would never be able to put it to rest. Inside, he was torn up. Sick, because he knew at this moment, he was everything his father had said he would be. It broke him, knowing that the one person he hated most in the world had been the one person who was able to predict what he was. What he always would be. A loser.  
  
A small cry broke his reverie.  
  
It was Alicia. She was clutching her stomach. The baby was coming.  
  
TBC 


	32. The Only One: Chapter 32

The Only One: Chapter 32  
  
The police had arrived in less than ten minutes to the apartment. Shamus O'Regan and his partner Phillip MackAvie, were the first on the scene.   
  
The two middle aged men took the steps two at a time and ran up to the apartment. Both had their guns drawn, ready to protect their fellow officers.  
  
Upon arriving at the landing, they saw that the door was wide open and there was a brown paper bag and two coffees that had spilled on the floor where they had been dumped. They walked in silently, and checked out the kitchen and livingroom. There was no one in sight.  
  
O'Regan shouted out, " NYPD! Come out with your hands up!" as he opened up the front closet to check if anyone was hiding.  
  
MackAvie started down the hall. " Boscorelli! Are you in here?" he called.  
  
" In here. In the bedroom. Hurry up! And call for a bus right now!" Bosco shouted.  
  
Both men put their weapons away and ran into the bedroom. MackAvie dialed the number of the firehouse and gave the address. Faith was lying on the floor passed out. There was a pillowcase wrapped around one of her hands. It was drenched with blood.  
  
Another woman, a very pregnant woman, was lying on the other side of the floor holding her stomach and moaning loudly.  
  
Bosco turned around when the men entered the room. His shoulders shook from the intensity of the sobs that were coming from him. He was trying to get another pillowcase ready to put on Faith's hand.  
  
Shamus O'Regan walked over to Bosco and put his hand on his shoulder, while Phillip MacAvie tended to Alicia. " What happened here?" he asked.  
  
Bosco shook his head, trying to remember the events of the last hour. He seemed confused as he looked from one pregnant woman to another.  
  
" She stabbed Faith with that knife over there" he said, pointing toward the far end of the room where the bloody knife lay.  
  
He put his hands over his face and broke again, harsh sobs coming from deep within. " I did't protect her. I wasn't here. She must have come in after I left to go to the deli". he babbled. " I didn't help her...."  
  
O'Regan pulled Bosco to his feet and pointed at Alicia, who was still groaning with the pain of her labour. " What about her? Is she the one who stabbed Faith?" he asked, confused.  
  
Bosco started toward Alicia " That's right and she's gonna ROT IN HELL! IF SHE WASN'T PREGNANT I'D KILL HER WITH MY OWN HANDS!" he screamed over her.  
  
He lifted his foot and kicked her shin as hard as he could. Despite wanting to kick her in the face, he just couldn't justify doing that to a pregnant woman. Even Alicia, so he went for the next best thing.  
  
Alicia cried out in pain. " Maurice, baby, don't you see? Now we can be together...you..me...and...our...son." she gasped out between breaths.  
  
O'Regan grabbed Bosco from behind and pulled him away from Alicia. He was having a hard time holding onto the other man, who was livid enough to take on two or three men.  
  
" YOU WITCH! YOU'LL NEVER SEE THAT BABY AS LONG AS I HAVE BREATH! WE'RE GONNA GET CUSTODY AND YOU'RE GONNA BE ALONE WITH NO ONE TO HELP YOU, YOU CRAZY ASS BIT**..." He yelled at the top of his lungs, as O'Regan tried to pull him out of the room.  
  
" No! I'm stayin' with Faith" he said, breaking loose and going to her side. MackAvie had bandaged Faith's hand and was trying to get her to wake up.  
  
In between the police officers and the paramedics, the apartment resembled a hurricane. People running around, yelling orders at each other.   
  
There had to be another bus called to take Alicia to the hospital. Bosco refused to let Faith be anywhere near Alicia.  
  
When everything had been taken care of, and taken to the hospital, O'Regan and MackAvie had a chance to sit down for a minute.  
  
Phillip looked over at Shamus, who had a troubled look on his face. " What are you thinking about" he asked, knowing full well that something was up. Phillip knew his partner like the back of his hand and he knew that there was something eating at him. Phillip MacAvie had seen that look a thousand times. " What's the angle?" he said, anticipating an answer he didn't want to hear.  
  
Shamus shook his head and covered his face with his palms, scrubbing away the tension that had crept inside him. He ran his hand through his short blond hair and blew the air out of his lips.  
  
" That girl, Alicia" he started.  
  
" Ya. What about her?" Phillip asked.  
  
" I know her from somewhere. I've seen her before, only...." he muttered, troubled that he couldn't remember where.   
  
Phillip couldn't tell if this was good news or bad. He leaned forward and and clasped his hands together and bowed his head, as if in prayer. He didn't want to hear what came next. He didn't know why, but he sensed that it was bad.  
  
Shamus chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. He hit Phillip on the arm and snapped his fingers. " I got it"! he said.   
  
Phillip sat up in his seat and stared at his partner. " Well what's the big secret?" he asked impatiently. Phillip MackAvie had next to no patience when it came to guessing something. He didn't have much patience at all.  
  
Shamus stood up and grabbed his coat. " I told you I knew her from somewhere and it just came to me. Remember a couple of years ago when I bought Lydia that diamond she was begging me for?   
  
Phillip nodded. " What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.  
  
Shamus rolled his eyes. " She was at the store where I bought the ring. She was getting a ring sized that she said her fiancee gave her. I was talking to her a little bit and she told me that her fiancee's name was Mo. She said they were getting married in the spring.  
  
Phillip stood up. " So. What's so important about that? Boscorelli probably dated her and broke it off later. You know how his reputation is. He's a player". Phillip said, shrugging it off.  
  
Shamus shook his head. " Don't you remember this morning at roll call? Lieu told us that this Alicia woman is mentally ill. She thinks that Boscorelli is gonna marry her. Don't you see? She had to have been planning this for a very long time." he said, getting worried.  
  
" And she tried to kill Faith today. She was planning this all along, Phil. She knew exactly what she was doing. She's not mentally ill, she's just plain evil" he finished, looking at his watch.   
  
The two men walked out to their RMP and started towards the hospital. O'Regan wanted to tell Boscorelli about the time he had seen Alicia. He was sure that they would be able to get her a longer sentence if they could use the information in court.  
  
The only other thing that was bothering O'Regan was the fact that when he had seen Alicia two years ago at the jewellery store she was pregnant then, as well. He wondered where the other child was.  
  
TBC 


	33. The Only One: Chapter 33

The Only One: Chapter 33  
  
Bosco stood beside Faith's bed, holding her hand. He stroked her cheek tenderly, hoping she knew just how sorry he was that he had gotten her into this mess. She would no doubt tell him to go to hell for all the trouble he had caused. He wanted more than anything to marry Faith and raise their child together. He hadn't given Alicia and the baby a second thought since they had arrived. He didn't care. He knew it was cruel, but he couldn't be around her right now, even if she was having his baby. Then he was crying. Crying for Faith, for their baby, for the life that was almost taken away. He knew that it was all his fault. He didn't know if he could bear it. He stood silently by her bedside, crying a river of tears that had to be set free.  
  
Mary Proctor had looked after Faith after she had returned from emergency surgery on her hand. Because it was torn the whole way through, the doctors had to operate to insure that she would get full use of it again.  
  
Because of her pregnancy, they also insisted that she stay for the night. They wanted to make sure that she was out of shock before she went home. She had been under sedation for the last couple of hours but it was now wearing off.  
  
Faith groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around the room, trying to remember why she was here. Suddenly, it all came back. Alicia. Alicia had tried to kill her. Thoughts of Alicia telling her that she was going to cut the baby out of her stomach came back. She pulled her hand out of Bosco's and felt her abdomen. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her baby was fine.  
  
She reached her arms out for Bosco to hold her. He was just staring at her, but he was also crying. Tears were dripping from his chin as he watched her.  
  
" Baby, it's ok." she said, knowing that he was blaming himself and turning inward to his self loathing mode. She tugged on his arms and brought him down to her so she could hug him and feel his arms around her. As usual, she was being the strong one. He had never been very good with pressure or with emotional situations. It was left up to her to be strong for the both of them. It was something that she didn't even give a second thought about.  
  
He bowed his head onto her shoulder and cried hard. The only sound in the room was his harsh sobs. He clutched her to him, not ever wanting to let go.  
  
Gradually, his sobs died down and he pulled back from her. Sorrow was clearly outlined in his face. He wiped his cheeks off with the back of his hands and attempted to smile. " How are you feelin'? he asked.  
  
She looked at him and shook her head. " It was crazy Bos, she was out of control. She came into the room right after you left with this big knife and started talking all crazy about how much you loved her and that she was gonna be your wife and then she told me that...that....she was going to cut the baby out of me....and that I had to watch...and...." she couldn't continue. She broke down and sobbed hysterically. It was her turn to vent and his turn to comfort. Her sobs turned to curses and she gained strength with each word. " That witch! I"m gonna kill her, do you hear me Bos? I'm gonna kill her! She is going down.....I'm gonna strangle her to death...and then I'm gonna....."   
  
Bosco cut her off. He put his hand over her mouth gently. He cupped her face with his hands and looked her in the eye. " No one is gonna hurt you or our baby ever again. I swear to God, Faith. I"m so sorry that I didn't protect you. I love you so much baby. Please don't talk like that, cause if you did those things you'd be in jail for the rest of your life....and I can't make it without you. I'm nothin' without you." he was pleading now. He couldn't stand to see her in such agony. Pain that he had caused because of his need for female attention.  
  
She nodded her head and grabbed for a kleenex on the bedside table. She blew her nose and then handed him a tissue. " What happened to her after I passed out"? she asked.  
  
Bosco looked at her, unsure if she could handle anymore information right now. She sensed that he wasn't telling her something.  
  
" Bos, what is it? What aren't you telling me"? she asked, concerned.  
  
He cleared his throat and licked his lips. " Uh, she went into labour. She's here right now. But don't worry, there's two guys standin' guard at her door and she's gonna be arrested. We won't even have to fight for the baby. It will just come strait home with us. That's if you still want to have it." he said, unsure of what she would want to do.   
  
Faith had a far away look in her eye as she spoke. " You know, I lost two children and now I have a chance to be a mother to two children again. Alicia can't give that baby what it needs. It's up to us to give her or him the best home possible. I think we need to do this." she said, turning back to him.  
  
He nodded. " Come here" he said, leaning down to hug her tight. He tilted her head up to him so he could give her a kiss. " I love you so much, Faith" he said as he brought his lips against hers.  
  
She kissed him back just as hard. " I love you too. And I don't want you to blame yourself over this." she said perceptivly.  
  
He looked away before answering. " I'm ok. I'm just happy that you still want to be with me, even after all this" he said, waving his hand in the air.  
  
Her voice was thick with emotion as she looked him in the eye. " I wouldn't be with anyone else." she said.  
  
Mary Proctor stuck her head in the door and motioned for Bosco to come outside. He bent down and kissed Faith's forehead and walked out of the room.  
  
Bosco shut the door behind him and turned to Mary. " What's up? Is something else wrong?" he asked in a panicky voice.  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and guided him along down the hallway. " Maurice, I need to talk to you about Alicia." she said in a low, but soothing voice.  
  
He glanced at her and stopped walking. He jammed his hands into his back pockets. Then he took them out and ran them through his hair. He was nervous and angry and he felt like a piano wire about to break. One more careless plunk, he would just snap.  
  
" What is it? What did she have"? he asked, his interest minimal. " I'll go to the nursery but I ain't goin' near that witch". he said, firmly  
  
Proctor took a deep breath, then began to chew her bottom lip. She always did that when she had to tell a patient something that was deeply desturbing.  
  
" Uh, Maurice I don't know how to tell you this. I could hardly believe it myself at first." she said slowly. " It is the worst case I have ever seen." she continued, looking away briefly before turning back to him.  
  
She furrowed her brow and and shook her head sadly, her usually unreadable eyes tearing over. She knew both Bosco and Faith well and she felt horrible about what had happened. She considered them more than collegues, she considered them friends.  
  
Bosco couldn't wait anymore. " Dammit Mary! Just spit it out! I have ta get back ta Faith" he yelled impatiently, knowing that she would forgive him for it.  
  
A single tear slid down Mary's cheek. " Maurice, there was no baby." she whispered.  
  
TBC 


	34. The Only One: Chapter 34

The Only One: Chapter 34  
  
Shamus O'Regan and Phillip MackAvie walked into Angel of Mercy around 1:30 that afternoon. After inquiring about the room that Faith was in they headed toward the elevator.  
  
When they stepped out into the hallway they were greeted by many officers from the 55th precinct. They were all pretty tight with Faith and Bosco. There was one thing that no one could dispute: The officers from the 55 watched out for each other and were there through thick and thin.  
  
After saying their hello's, they went down the hall toward Faith's room. Bosco and Mary Proctor were standing out in the hall. To say that Bosco was upset would be an understatement. His face was bright red and he looked like he was about to hit the roof. He started to howl and then he whirled around and hit the wall. Proctor took a few steps back, knowing what he was like when he got angry.  
  
She looked like she had been crying. O'Rourke's breath caught in his throat. He hoped that nothing had happened to Faith. He hadn't thought that there was anything wrong accept for her hand, but maybe with the pregnancy......  
  
Bosco turned on Proctor again. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS NO BABY? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" he screamed, his palms out.  
  
Proctor looked at O'Regan and MackAvie before answering. Bosco looked at her, wondering why she wasn't answering him.   
  
He glanced at the officers. " It's ok Mary. They can hear what ever you have to say" he said, impatiently, wanting her to continue her explanation as to why there was no baby...how could that be? Did she lose it? He didn't understand.  
  
"We can come back later." said MackAvie, uncomfortable with hearing what was some very personal information.  
  
" No. We have to talk to you Boscorelli. It's about Alicia. But we can wait in the lounge. Come and get us when you're done here. It's important." Shamus O'Regan said, putting emphasis on the 'important'part. The two men walked in the direction of the lounge area.  
  
Bosco nodded, only half hearing what O'Regan had said. He turned his attention back to nurse Proctor.  
  
" Maurice, Alicia was never pregnant." she started.  
  
" Whoa!" he said, putting his hands up in a timeout gesture. " What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
Proctor put her hands in the pocket of her nurses coat and bit her lip again. " She had what is known as a 'phantom pregnancy'. It's common in younger woman, especially woman who have lost a child at some point. These woman want a child so badly that they believe with all their heart and soul that they are pregnant."   
  
Bosco shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. " But she looked pregnant!" he said, " I saw her with my own two eyes! Maybe you're wrong and just not seeing it on the monitor or something....." he threw out. He didn't want to believe that he had gone all these months thinking that he was about to be a father to her kid, and all along it was a big farce!  
  
Proctor sighed heavily. " Maurice, I know how hard this must be for you. But we are one hundred percent sure that she was not pregnant. It is important for you to understand that this is a medical problem. Alicia believed that she was pregant. She had all of the symptoms. Her breasts began to produce milk, her stomach grew to accomodate what she thought was a real baby. The mind has a way of blocking out reality. She was here about two years ago with the same problem. She was having all the same signs that she had with this 'pregnancy'." she said, making quotation marks for the word 'pregnancy'.  
  
" If I had of known that you knew her, I would have warned you. She belongs in a mental hospital. She is a very sick young lady". Proctor said. " If you have any more questions please feel free to find me". she said, as she walked away.  
  
Bosco didn't know whether he was happy or sad or angry. He was all three. He sat down on a chair in the hallway and tried to digest what he had just been told. There was no baby. There never was a baby. His mind reeled with events and conversations that he had had with Alicia in the last few months. He had already given her at least two-thousand dollars to cover her expenses. He clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth together.   
  
Almost as an after thought, he realized that everything was going to be ok. Alicia would be put away where she couldn't harm anyone. He and Faith would be starting their life together as man and wife very soon. They would have a new baby, a baby that was created out of love. He found himself almost happy just thinking about the possibilities that this new life would bring. Now he wouldn't have to be going back and forth between Alicia and Faith. There would be no custody battle. Alicia would be out of their lives for good. Bosco let out the breath he had been holding and felt himself begin to relax for the first time in months. It was gonna be ok.  
  
O'Regan and MackAvie rounded the corner and walked over to him. " How's Faith?" Shamus asked, in a concerned voice.  
  
" She's gonna be fine. They're just keeping her until tomorow". Bosco said, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. " Oh, you wanted to talk to me about somethin' ?" he asked.  
  
Shamus nodded. " Ya. I don't know if you know this or not, but a couple of years ago I was at a jewellery store buying my wife a ring and I saw Alicia there. She was getting a ring sized that her boyfriend had given her. She said his name was Mo" he said, watching for Bosco's reaction.  
  
Bosco blanched. " Two years ago?". he muttered. Suddenly the realization hit him. She had been planning for this day for years! He felt sick.   
  
" That's not all. She was pregnant as well. Where is her other kid? I mean, who has it?" O'Regan asked.  
  
Bosco shook his head. " Man, didn't you hear"? he asked in a sarcastic tone. " She had a phantom pregnancy. The witch never was pregnant. Proctor told me that she did the same thing about two years ago. She's crazy, Shamus. She really is". Bosco said, pointing at him. " I'll catch up with yas later. I gotta go see Faith". he said, leaving the two men to ponder the mystery that Alicia was.  
  
O'Regan and MackAvie both dropped their mouths open. No baby? Phantom pregnancy? What was that about?  
  
Bosco slapped MackAvie on the back as he started back to Faith's room. Now he could tell her the news. He pushed the door open and saw his mother sitting by the bed holding Faith's hand. She glanced up at him and immediately stood up to go and hug her son.  
  
" Oh, baby, I'm so glad you're alright". Rose cried, hugging him tightly. She took a step back. " What did Alicia have? Is it a girl or a boy"? she asked anxiously.  
  
" Uh, it's a really long story ma. I have to tell you guys something and it's gonna blow your mind". Bosco said, pulling up a chair beside Faith's bed.  
  
He sat down and started to speak when Faith held out her hand to silence him. " Don't say anything yet Bos. I have something to tell you too and it's gonna blow YOUR mind." she said. She started to grin.  
  
He looked at Rose, who was also grinning. " What?" he said.  
  
She sat up in the bed and looked at Rose before speaking. " We're gonna have twins!" she cried.  
  
TBC 


	35. The Only One: Chapter 35

The Only One: Chapter 35  
  
Bosco was shocked. His mouth dropped open, but no words came out. This had been a very wacky day. First he found out that he wasn't having a child with Alicia and then he finds out that he's having twins with Faith. It couldn't get much better than this.  
  
" Breathe, Bos". Faith said, leaning over and grabbing his hand.   
  
" Maurice, are you ok? Did you hear what she said? You're gonna have twins!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
He shook his head and grinned at the two of them. " I heard ya. I jus' can't believe it". he said. " How did you find out" he asked, very curious to know. He leaned over and put his hand on Faith's belly.  
  
" When I came in here they took pictures of the baby to make sure that everything was ok. It was routine. But when you were out talking to Proctor the other doc came in and told me. He found an irregular heartbeat and when he checked he found out that one was hiding behind the other!" she gushed excitedly.  
  
" Faith, this is the best news I heard all day." he said, giving her a hug. "I'm so happy babe. We'll have two kids to raise and...." he said, but she cut him off.  
  
" Two kids? No. Don't you mean three kids" she asked, confused.  
  
" Thats what I had to talk to ya about". he said. He sat back in his chair and tapped his foot on the floor. The suspense was driving Faith crazy.  
  
" Well, what is it? Don't just tell us you have something to say and then not say it!" Faith lectured.  
  
" There never was any baby." There. He had said it. It sounded crazy. But it was true.  
  
"UH, come again" Faith said cupping her hand over her ear , not sure if she was losing her hearing...  
  
" There never was a baby. She dreamed the whole thing up. It's called a phantom pregnancy" he said pointing to his head and twirling his fingers around. " Can you say coo-coo?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Faith was speechless. " You mean she never was pregnant" she said, narrowing her eyes. It still wasn't computing with her.  
  
" That's what I said." Bos said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" You mean she pretended this WHOLE time and SHE WASN'T EVEN PREGNANT?" Faith spit out, yelling the last part.   
  
She and Bosco were the perfect couple. They both went over the edge in a moments notice and both calmed down just as easialy. Everyone always found it funny just how much they were alike in that regard. They certainly weren't the same in any other way, but when it came to losing it or calming down, they were two peas in a pod. Although she usually forgot about whatever it was that had bothered her and he was the one who always held on to things.  
  
" That's right. But she's going to jail either way. For two...no...make it three counts of attempted murder." Bosco said angrily.  
  
Faith shook her head, almost feeling sorry for Alicia. The worst part was that Faith could sympathize with the poor girl. She was going through a loss as well. She still had to deal with the fact that there would not be any baby for her. Faith knew what losing a child felt like. Even though Alicia was crazy, she still had to be hurting. Faith's anger subsided as she thought about it. " No Bos. She needs to be in a mental hospital..not jail. She needs help."   
  
Bosco's eyes widened. " What! How can you say that? She tried to kill you! She's gonna rot in jail and then in hell..which is where she belongs. I'll see to it that she doesn't spend one comfortable moment in there...." he rambled on.  
  
" Bos." Faith said firmly. " You just let everyone else handle that. Neither of us are prepared to deal with that right now. We have to consentrate on getting ready for the twins. I want to have a good Christmas. Please just let it go for now. They'll let us know what's going on. Please?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog look.  
  
Bosco groaned. She always knew how to handle him. And as usual, she was the level headed one. She was right. Alicia needed some serious help. He marvelled over the fact that Faith could feel such compassion for someone who had tried to kill her. She was an amazing woman. That's why he loved her. She was just incredible and he felt lucky that she had picked him.  
  
" Ok. I give up. I'll devote every waking moment to you and our kids" he said, knowing her reaction.  
  
She rolled her eyes put her hand over her heart. " It'll be worth it. Cause I'm never gonna let you out of my sight". she said, leaning over to kiss the man she loved.  
  
"The lord giveth and the Lord taketh away", it says in the bible. In this case, Bosco knew that he and Faith had been on the receiving end. Bosco looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, silently thanking the Lord for giving them a second chance at happiness. When he opened his eyes, he was struck by the awesome thought that right here, right now, he was the luckiest man on earth.  
  
TBC 


	36. The Only One: The Final Chapter

The Only One: The final Chapter   
  
Christmas flew by and the new year came. Both Faith and Bosco were getting excited about the twins arrival. They had moved to a different apartment soon after the fiasco with Alicia. They were now in a better security building. Their new place had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a huge livingroom and a bright sunny kitchen. There was also a playroom and a small office.  
  
Faith took a job within the department that she could do from home. It was paperwork, but it allowed her to have some rest time for herself. She had grown huge in the past few months and could only be on her feet for a short period of time. She missed being at work with Bos, but she was also happy about having this time to prepare without losing any pay. The new place cost a lot of money.  
  
Bosco had changed after that fateful morning. He was now a lot more paranoid about leaving Faith alone for any amount of time. Every night he walked around every room in the house, looking under the beds and in the closets. They still hadn't figured out that Alicia had spent the night in their apartment. If they had have known, they would never have gotten a full nights sleep again. Faith knew that Bosco just had to get it out of his system. When he went on his routine checks, she never said a word. The therapist that they had been seeing had thought that he would get over it in time. She just needed to be patient and loving. He was having a hard time coping with his fear that she would be gone one day. He still blamed himself for the destruction that Alicia had caused. Faith figured that he needed time to get over that one too. She certainly didn't blame him for anything. She loved him even more.  
  
As the spring came, Faith found that Bosco was more upbeat and he had almost completely stopped referring to Alicia altogether. She had been sentenced to serve her jail term of 30 years in the state mental hospital. From what they heard about her from time to time, she wasn't doing good. She had to have a number of shock treatments and was put on heavy medication. She still believed that she had had a baby boy, whom she had named Dallas. She cut out pictures of baby boys from different catalogs and pasted them in her scrapbook, showing anyone who would look at it 'her son'. She was convinced that Bosco and Faith had stolen her baby. There didn't seem to be much that anyone could do for her. She was in a prison of her own madness. Doomed to forever walk alone, asking questions that no one could answer.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The day came when Faith's water broke. Bosco had been at work but rushed strait home to take her to the hospital. A few hours later, with Bosco and Rose by her side, Faith gave birth to her twins. A boy, they named Logan Maurice, and a girl, they named Olivia Rose Elise. The twins were perfectly healthy and very beautiful. Bosco cried as he proudly held his son and daughter for the first time. Rose took rolls of film of the four of them. They certainly had their work cut out for them. It was a challenge they both accepted happily.  
  
Everyone from the 55 and from Camelot came to welcome the twins. Both Bosco and Faith felt blessed to have such good friends. They couldn't have asked for more. Everyone was there. Hugging and kissing Faith and Bos and holding the golden haired twins in their arms. Love was all around. Bosco was happy that he had finally found what he had been searching for. The only one for him. His Faith. His love. The only one.   
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Two years, Six months later:  
  
All alone in a small room sat a thin darkhaired girl. She looked out the window and watched the rain hit the windowpane. She traced her finger down the cold glass, as she hummed a lullabye.  
  
She had dark circles around her eyes and her once rich hair was now very thin. She had repetedly pulled out large chunks of her beautiful hair during her rage blackouts. She was still striking enough to turn many a man's eye, even with her thin hair and body.   
  
Her room was small enough that one could see why it was easy to lose your mind over and over again. She was locked in here for 18 hours a day. The other six she was allowed to partake in the weight room or the arts and crafts room. She wasn't interested in either, but she needed to have something to do before she committed suicide just for the hell of it.  
  
She hated it in there. There were times she couldn't remember exactly why she was even there. It must have been something bad, she told herself. Other times, she grew weary from the terrible hatred she felt for Faith and Maurice who had her beautiful baby boy. She knew that she had to get him back. He was almost three years old by now. He wouldn't even remember her.  
  
" Time for your dinner Alicia" a deep voice said from her doorway. She turned her head his way and smiled.  
  
" Thanks John. I'm starving" she said, getting up from her window seat. She walked over to the tray and purposly bent   
  
over, giving the orderly a peek at her naked breasts that jutted up against the thin material of her prison uniform. She had always been attractive and she intended to stay that way, prison uniform or not.  
  
He licked his lips and gave her a coy smile. " You think about that offer yet John"? she asked, running her hand up his leg suggestivly.  
  
He nodded. " All you want me to do is show you the door? And in return you're gonna do me?" he asked, grabbing her roughly and pulling her close to him. He needed her to know that he was in charge.  
  
She nodded. He grinned at her and stuck his head out of the door to her cell. " Ok, there's no one here right now, but there will be in about two minutes. Come on, this way", he said, grabbing her hand. He led her down into the basement where he   
  
gave her a small bag of clothes to change into. It had been part of the deal. He got her some clothes and a bit of cash and she gave him what ever he wanted. When ever he wanted. Apparently, he had decided that tonight would be the night. She was tired of letting him have his way with her. He had been promising her a way to escape for months. She had been asking him for months. What could it hurt? She was just a girl who wanted to see her son.  
  
After she changed, she looked at the body of John, lying on the floor of the boiler room. He was so stupid. All she had to do was wait for him to turn his back for a second and WHAM! She picked up a shovel and smashed him on the head with it.  
  
She gathered up her uniform and threw it behind some boxes. She counted the money that John had brought her. It was only twenty-eight dollars. But it was enough for a bus.  
  
She opened the back door and quietly slipped outside. She couldn't believe that he had unlocked the door before he brought her dinner. Some men were SO dumb!  
  
She wrapped her arms around her and started to run toward the trees. She was finally free. She was going to see her son.   
  
THE END  
  
To maybe be continuted in another story soon....let me know if i should write another story or not...or is everyone tired of Alicia yet? LET ME KNOW, PEOPLE! Dont'be shy.  
  
Thanks for reading this story! It's been a lot of fun. 


End file.
